Te quiero
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Te quiero. Te niego , te acepto, sufro porque te encuentro y me pierdo porque no te tengo. El tiempo pasa, lo que siento por ti es eterno permanece constante, innegable pero no inmutable. El tiempo nuestro mejor aliado, el olvido nuestro perfecto enemigo. Te busco constantemente, te evito todo el tiempo. Y todo porque sencillamente: Te amo.


**Bien, después de mucho, pero mucho tiempo he logrado finalmente terminar esta historia que no es algo que haya salido de mi imaginación. Es aunque parezca de broma más hechos que ficción, adaptado claro a la verdad, no fiel y sí, adaptado porque a veces la historia se escribe sólita y uno está para encaminarla. Me ha tomado bastante, y me sorprende porque al final no ha quedado como esperaba,menos como pensaba en el momento que empece a desarrollarla no sé si eso es bueno o no. eso sí espero como todo buen autor, que sea lo suficiente decente aunque contiene una gran cantidad de OC.**

**Nota: Fanfiction no tiene alineación a la derecha así, que por eso verán oraciones en ingles que no tiene sentido, aparentemente no tiene sentido, pero son apartes de letras de diferentes canciones una para cada separado de la historia. Lamento la incomodidad pero esas son limitaciones del formato.  
**

* * *

**Te quiero**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I**

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

Hace ya varios años, durante una fiesta de bienvenida conocí a la persona que se convirtiera en la razón de mi vida, la niña más interesante e intrigante de todo el lugar. Recuerdo perfectamente que me encontraba tomando ponche, hablando con algunos chicos, un grupo de alumnos entro desorientado, mi primera impresión fue obvia _primiparos_ siempre perdidos, no pensaba seguir gastando mis ojos con ellos cuando la vi, no fue amor a primera vista pero no parecía estar perdida como el resto de sus compañeros, es más, daba la impresión de haber estado allí varías veces, aunque por los dos segundos que nuestros ojos se encontraron supe que no podría olvidarlos. Seiko-kun, uno de mis mejores amigos también se fijo en el grupito recién ingresado, como es usual en el se adelanto al resto para darles la _bienvenida_, en especial a las chicas, tan cuervo como siempre. Fue de aquí para allá buscando alguna de ellas que le prestara la atención que buscaba, no podía evitar sonreír de cuando en cuando al ver como picaba en todas las flores pero ninguna parecía querer dar un poco de polen, eso fue hasta que llego a ella, esa sonrisa estupida se borro de inmediato, el sentimiento en el momento no puedo e fue posible identificarlo, solo preste mucha atención, bastaron dos segundos para que lo mandaré a freír con cero delicadeza, confieso que sentí un poquito de pena por él, me estaba riendo de buena gana aún con esa extraña sensación en el pecho para el momento en que la note mirándome fugazmente y luego un leve sonrojo. En verdad una chica extraña, más extraño aún sin pensarlo fui tras ella.

Para cuando logre alcanzarla o mejor, para cuando ella me dejo hacerlo estábamos en el jardín posterior del lugar, debí parecer una idiota dejando la _fiesta _de con tanta prisa, no puedo estar segura sí fue el momento en que la observe contemplar el cielo con tanto deleite el mismo en que el que corazón quedo cautivado, más ciertamente debo agregar que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido creer que existiera alguien cuya silueta bajo la luz de la luna llena luciere simplemente preciosa. Me quede en silencio contemplándola, guardando en mi corazón esa bella imagen ante mis ojos presentados, pero algo tenia que hacer llegada a ese punto simplemente quedarme en silencio era un sin sentido. Me forcé a acercarme, mi corazón latía más a prisa con cada metro que nuestra distancia era recortada.

"-Hola, discúlpame si te he asustado"

"-Para nada, ya me daba la impresión que alguien me había seguido"

"-Oh, tan obvia he sido"

Sonreíste con picardía, me sonroje.

"-Un poquito…"

"-Uhm Fate Testarossa"

"-¿Deberíamos volver?"

"-Uhm, no lo sé, la verdad es que me aburro mucho en estas fiestas, solo vengo por cumplir"

"-¿En serio? Nayahaha es mi primera vez y, bueno, creo que estoy algo nerviosa, porque bueno mi familia siempre ha dicho _cosas_ de estas fiestas."

"-Por ejemplo ¿Que no hables con extraños?"

"-Eso, también que no reciba nada de ellos…"

"-Y que si te ofrecen llevarte a casa en un auto extraño…no aceptes"

Empezaste a reír suavemente y mi rostro formo una sonrisa solo para ti.

"-Pero si nos conocemos, ya no seriamos extrañas ¿no?"

"-En realidad he escuchado a las chicas de tercer año hablando de ti… la mayoría del tiempo"

"-Uhm, ¿Eso es bueno o debería empezar a preocuparme por mi seguridad?"

Fijaste tu mirada en el cielo nocturno, yo aproveche el momento para sentarme en una de las bancas cercanas, por alguna razón sentía que era lo necesario y estaba segura que me seguirías, cuando por fin me hiciste compañía, la sonrisa que lucías provoco un nuevo vuelco en mi corazón.

Permanecimos en silencio un tiempo más, incapaz de describir la tormenta de sentimientos que se aglutinaban en mi corazón, perdida en mis emociones no recuerdo el momento en que empezaste a hablar. Fue así como me enteré que tu nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, tus padres administran el negocio familiar que con falsa modestia me has dicho produce los mejores pasteles, bocadillos y bizcochos de la cuidad, pero te molesta a veces lo mucho y duro que trabajan, tanto que no tienen tiempo para ellos. Tu hermano Kyouya entro a la academia policial a pesar de los dos días de llanto incesante de tu madre. Tu hermana en tus propias palabras _siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todos menos a sí misma_ termino sus estudios en enfermería el año pasado y de inmediato se embarco en una misión internacional. También tu color favorito es el blanco, y tu sueña frustrado más grande es surcar el cielo azul como un pajarillo. Trabajas medio tiempo cuidando los hijos de los vecinos porque realmente disfrutas compartir tu tiempo con ellos, pero no estas tan segura sí te gustaría tener propios porque a fin de cuenta en ocasiones de verdad acaban con tu paciencia. Estaba fascinada con la naturalidad en que te expresabas y lamento mucho haber sido poco menos que una roca más, me hubiera gustado decir algo más absorta como estaba lo único que lograba coordinar a veces era un tímida sonrisa, aún así, te las ingeniaste para hacerme hablar un poco, para el momento en que por fin entablamos una verdadera conversación el matiz oscuro en el cielo comenzaba a ceder, el inevitable preludio del amanecer.

"-Gracias. En verdad que me he divertido mucho esta noche"

"-Uhm Deberías agradecerle a Hayate-chan ha sido ella quién me ha persuadido a venir"

"-De acuerdo, estoy en deuda con ella"

"-Ne, creo que ya es hora de irme, debo ducharme y dormir un poco también"

Te juro que pensaba dejarte ir sin más, pero algo en mi interior me recrimino y aún hoy no logro descifrar que, me dio valor.

"-Nanoha, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

"-Me gustaría, Fate-chan"

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

Mentiría si dijere que la ansiedad no me consumió lentamente, sí no pase horas deseando que el tiempo pasaré rápidamente y poder por fin, volver a hablarte libremente. Si, admito que esos días pase varias veces por los lugares que tímidamente había preguntado podías estar pero infortunadamente no logre verte, eso en verdad agudizo mi agonía. Al fin, me encontré esperando por ti, cada latido llegaba a mis oídos como una explosión, mis nervios aumentaban con cada segundo, pasaron tres eternos minutos hasta que tu silueta doblo la esquina y apareciste con una sonrisa y el cabello algo despeinado caminando con premura hasta mi, jean azul, una camiseta blanca a media pierna y esos deportivos blancos, que luego me confesarías odiabas.

"-¡Fate-chan! Lo siento me quede un poquito dormida, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?"

"-Como 4 días nada más"

Sonreí aún nerviosa pero la calidez de tus gestos disiparon mi miedo, esa que hoy he perdido el derecho a ser mía.

"-Ehm Nanoha"

"-¿Si?"

"-Te ves muy linda"

"-Gracias, tu también te ves bien, el negro te va bastante bien"

"-Oh, y mamá dice que siempre parece que fuere a algún funeral, pero gracias."

"-Nyahaha, la mía dice lo mismo, se llevaría muy bien"

El plan original incluía ver alguna de lo que había en cartelera, luego posiblemente iríamos a comer algo y después, en verdad no tenía ni idea de que te gustaba hacer así que por eso solo lo más obvio y patético vino a mi mente, aún así te dejaste llevar con una sonrisa. Me comentaste que habías estado bastante ocupada durante estos días y que tus prácticas acabarían contigo al ritmo en que iban, estaba riendo de buena gana cuando recordé un detalle.

"-¿Prácticas? Sí no recuerdo mal, en primer año las practicas no son sino hasta el final del ciclo"

Te quedaste quieta de inmediato, pálida y luego empezaste a reír nerviosa.

"-Mentirosa"

"-¿Eh? No, no. Fate-chan… bueno un poquito pero no es una mentira grave, ¿Estas enojada?"

"-No, pero me gustaría saber a que ha venido eso"

"-Lo siento, esta bien, la verdad es que: Hace unos cuantos meses vi una rubia preciosa de la que quede prendada, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, así que le pedí a un _mapache_ que me ayudara un poco…"

"-¿Mapache?"

"-Hayate, bueno, el caso es que ella, luego de mucho reírse y torturarme me contó sobre ti, pero obviamente no tenía idea de cómo acercarme porque parecería demasiado obvio si solo salto de algún arbusto y me presento"

Me reí.

"-Mou Fate-chan no te rías, no es divertido"

"-Lo siento, solo… lo imagine y me ha hecho gracia."

"-Así, que Hayate también me ayudo con eso. Se que fue un poquito estupido pero en verdad, no se me ocurrió otra manera de acercarme, en verdad lamento haberte mentido, no es una buena manera de empezar. "

"-Pero sí no sí no hubieres seguido ese loco plan, aún no hubieres aparecido en mi vida, así que no estoy enojada, es más creo que me siento alagada por todo el trabajo que has pasado solo para conocerme."

"-Gracias"

Entramos al centro comercial, me hizo un poco de gracia tu transformación, de la chica tímida aún cohibida por la confesión empecé a notarte inquieta, caminamos un poco más hacia la fuente interior quería pedir un deseo peor tu ya no te aguantaste, no creí que fueres tan fuerte físicamente pero con un movimiento me llevaste a una de las vitrinas cercanas, la que sería mi peor pesadilla empezó, aunque disfrute la primera vez. La emoción plasmada en tu rostro era tan obvia que no podía evitar sonreír también, entramos a todos los almacenes de la planta, pasamos casi tres horas allí, creo que ni tu llevaste la cuenta de cuantos cambios de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y accesorios probaste pero para cuando por fin te cansaste, o fue por piedad a mi, no lo sé, era suficiente tarde y al menos yo moría de hambre. Fuimos hasta el segundo piso, ordenaste el mini combo de pizza con cola y postre de limón, para mi ordenaste una cajita feliz, la cara del mesero y la mí en ese momento fue única pero igualmente no puse resistencia, reíste cínicamente cuando trajeron nuestra orden, nos tomo más de una hora terminar lo que vendría a ser la cena, pues tus constantes bromas tenia miedo de pasar algo y morir ahogada, ya con tus energías recargadas querías de buena gana volver al plan de la tarde y seguro lo hubiéramos hecho de no ser porque al ver del otro lado, tu cara se ilumino esta vez por los videojuegos. Me sorprendió un poco pero entramos, en tanto iba por algunos créditos note como un grupo de chicos parecía bastante inquietos con nuestra presencia, en especial la tuya, digamos que por la forma como estabas vestida parecías simplemente demasiado femenina para estar en un lugar como este, e cambio yo pasaba algo más desapercibida, regrese tan pronto como fue posible para encontrarte cómodamente en frente de uno de los varios juegos de lucha con una sonrisa me invitaste a tomar asiento a tu lado, confieso que mi primer pensamiento fue dejarte ganar, justo como lo hago con Alicia. Me diste una merecida paliza y fue cuando la situación se torno bastante divertida, aunque lo niegues por siempre con cada ronda ganda tu sonrisa se hacía más obvia, pero era una sonrisa que conllevaba un reto, podía escucharte claramente diciendo en mi cabeza "_¿Es todo lo que tienes Fate-chan?_", finalmente escogí la chica vampiro, dos atacantes veloces contra tu equipo de _absolute powerforce_, una elección arriesgada. Solo con tu primer personaje fuiste capaz de acabar con mis dos apoyos pero no te diste cuenta que era esa mi intención, cuando perdiste tu primer personaje tan fácilmente diste un respingo y tiernamente indignada susurraste _"Suerte", _el segundo solo me miraste incrédula y a punto de perder el encuentro, me besaste. Fue algo extraño, me quede de piedra sorprendida y maravillada por el torrente de sensaciones que desató el leve contacto de nuestros labios, tú en cambio, celebrando animadamente por retener tu racha de victorias te tomo un poco más caer en cuenta lo que hiciste, te sonrojaste a niveles astronómicos, intentaste decirme algo y solo atinaste a voltear el rostro avergonzada, me deje llegar y te forcé suavemente a mirarme, recuerdo bien lo asustada que lucias y sin pensarlo te bese también, correspondiste y fue oficialmente nuestro primer beso. Casi no recuerdo lo que hablamos después pero era tarde cuando tu móvil timbró, era Hayate-chan según me dijiste preocupada porque no llegabas y advirtiéndote que nada de pasar la noche conmigo en nuestra primera cita, te lleve al departamento que compartían pero no subí, nos despedimos abajo y aunque moría por sentir tus labios de nuevo me conforme con besar tu mejilla.

Salimos dos veces más esa semana, aún una sonrisa estupida se forma en mis labios al recordar nuestra última noche de soltería: Era domingo, al fin, podía conocer a la famosa Hayate para agradecerle por haber animado a acercarte a mí, ustedes dos decidieron que iríamos al karaoke, estaban aburridas de esperar por mi dulce hermanita quien para variar tenia 20 minutos de retraso. Cuando por fin apareció no pude contener al risa al ver sus incrédulas expresiones, lo siento, se que debí haberlo dicho pero sencillamente lo olvide, somos gemelas, _idénticas_ aunque yo soy más alta y Alicia es mucho más extrovertida, después de las presentaciones formales y que mi ataque de risa fuere parado por tus miradas asesinas le comunicaron a mi gemela que habíamos decidido ir al karaoke. Dejamos que Alicia y Hayate lideren mientras yo intentaba constantemente robarte un beso.

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

"-Y bueno, Suzuka-chan no se fijo y se sentó encima del animalejo, ese fue su fin"

"-Oh, pobre bicho. Jum, suerte que no me gustan las ratas"

"-Hamster"

"-Coño…"

"-¿Qué?"

"-Para mi que sobramos Yagami-san, mira la parejita idiota"

"-Hayate esta bien, _Yagami-san_ me hace sentir vieja"

""-Vale, entonces llámame Alicia. Oe, Fate…"

Mire a mi gemela con su ceño fruncido.

"-¿Qué pasa?"

"-Ya llegamos. Deja de acosar a la futura madre de mis sobrinos y entremos."

Si, por poco y nos vamos de cara las dos, la facilidad con la cual mi querida hermanita toco el tema que en lo personal estaba aún muy nerviosa para preguntarte en primer lugar si querías subir el escalón conmigo. Te miré furtivamente pero esquivaste mis ojos sonrojada, supuse que aún no era el momento, me las arregle para fingir calma y encontrando tus ojos entramos. Hayate eligió la sala y Alicia pidió bocadillos, sin embargo, también había ordenado alcohol, odio que haga eso, pero a veces solo no puedo detenerla.

"-No seas amargada, Fate. Una vez al mes no hace daño, además, pueda que te ayude."

"-Eso no es…"

"-Nanoha-san, dile a esta densa testaruda."

"-Etoo, solo será un poco Fate-chan"

"-Vale"

La amplia sonrisa victoriosa de Alicia debió advertirme que esa sería una noche interesante.

Las primeras dos horas fueron completamente aburridas, Hayate y Alicia se apoderaron del micrófono alternando entre baladas románticas en extremo melosas, rock ligero y algo de rap al que por obvias razones no lograban dar con el ritmo adecuado.

"-Fate-chan ¿Te has dado cuenta?"

"-¿Eh? ¿Darme cuenta de que cosa?"

"-Uhm, me parece a mi que se llevan bastante bien, como yo lo veo son bastante similares y sus gustos coinciden"

"-Ah, sociables supongo."

"-Fate-chan…"

"-¿Si?"

Me miraste con una sonrisa y señalaste levemente con tu cabeza para que yo centrare mi atención: Hayate estaba sentada con la pierna izquierda apoyada en el filo de la mesa, un vaso en la mano y Alicia cómodamente sentada casi sobre ella asumo que buscando en el libro la próxima canción, pero a ninguna parecía molestarle el hecho que desde nuestro punto de vista parecieran amantes y no dos personas que acabaren de conocerse, busque apoyo en ti para encontrarte ahogando la risa, lo sé, soy una hermana muy celosa, lo admito y he de suponer que mi cara en ese momento lo decía todo, pero me abstuve y no hice nada, las deje ser, pronto empezaron a cantar nuevamente mientras tu con más que una cantidad irrelevante de alcohol en tus sistema empezaste a apoyarlas animadamente, algo dentro de mi ser me animaba a pensar que era en más de un sentido, me concentre en tratar de disfrutar el momento. No recuerdo claramente cuando empezaste tu a cantar con ellas, pero yo claramente intoxicada no hacia más que gritarte lo linda que eres y lo bien que cantabas, Alicia recuerdo vagamente moría de risa y tú completamente ebria sonreías cantando a todo pulmón, creo que cante algo pero no lo recuerdo. En la madrugada nos echaron del lugar, Alicia nos llevo a uno de los antros cercanos porque según ella _ la noche siempre será joven_ y yo soy amargada, pero eso es cuento aparte. Aunque, desde ese punto casi todo es una bella laguna recuerdo perfectamente que mientras Alicia y Hayate estaban a punto de incendiar la pista de baile con ese bailecito sexual que estaba probando mi aguante, tu y yo solo nos mirábamos cada tanto, hasta que te colocaste sobre mi y me besaste, al inicio suave e insegura pero a medida que yo correspondía, el beso inocente fue tornándose cada vez más agresivo y la temperatura aumento, lo admito olvide que estábamos en público y deje que mis manos exploraren tu cintura con descaro, estaba excitándome demasiado.

"-¡Oi!"

"-Hayate-chan…"

"-Público Nanoha-chan, no quiero mañana encontrar un video de ustedes dos en la red"

"-Hayate-chan, eres una pervertida"

Solo atine a reír nerviosa, aún estaba luchando con mi deseo interior.

La noche siguió. Seguimos besándonos con ternura un rato más, pero entre cada beso me dedique a ver la interacción de nuestras acompañantes. Lo admito, tienes un don especial para reconocer parejas potenciales antes de que las persona involucradas lo noten, Alicia se movía al ritmo de la música mientras que tu castaña amiga solo la seguía, note como cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban sonreían antes de permitirle deambular por el cuerpo de la otra un vez más, me dio un poco de envidia la facilidad con que parecían complementarse.

"-Nanoha, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"-Uhm, ¿Te acordaras en la mañana lo que me has propuesto?"

"-Lo recordaré por el resto de mi vida"

Nuestras compañía siguió bailando hasta que su expresión corporal hizo demasiado obvio para todos los allí presentes el siguiente paso de esa noche, cosa que no ocurriría mientras me quedaré algo de conciencia, me levante dando tumbos y evitando el casi inevitable encuentro con el suelo a toda cosa hasta llegar a la parejita, como pude arrastre a mi hermana hasta la mesa y la obligue a sentarse de mala gana, tu hiciste algo similar con Hayate salvo que ella accedió a tus demandas tranquilamente, me contarías luego que te agradeció por no dejarla romper su propia y más sagrada regla. Aunque nos costo calmar a mi querida gemela logramos que el trayecto hasta el departamento que compartías con Hayate fuere más o menos calmado, excepto por la pataleta que le dio al final y me costo varios rasguños despegarla de Hayate, finalmente mi testaruda hermana se rindió y pude arrastrarla de mala gana al taxi, regrese para robarte un beso y volví rápidamente antes que a la niña cambiaré de opinión. El camino de regreso fue sorpresivamente tranquilo, Alicia no me hablo en todo el trayecto pero una vez entramos al departamento brincó por todo el lugar felicitándome y también, agradeciendo que la haya invitado, supongo que a la final sí tenias razón, le gustó y mucho. Apenas y pude dormir algo, estaba conmocionada con mi propia actitud, pero también tenía una gran satisfacción en mi pecho, otras sensaciones también, recuerdo que fantasee un poco y al final me dormí.

_Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need_

Pasaron un par de días para que tuviera la oportunidad de salir contigo, mi novia, nuevamente parte porque tu estabas suficiente atareada con tus prácticas finales y mi tiempo era también un desastre, por esos días mi trabajo de grado fue rechazado por tercera vez y tenía los nervios de punta, más la ira e impotencia que sentía, realmente no había un motivo válido para que mi supuesto director rechazaré la propuesta, la verdad es que me negué a dejarlo meterse entre mis piernas. No todos mis directores son como él, pero infortunadamente para todos era quién tenía la última palabra, me trague mi orgullo para con una sonrisa agradecerle falsamente el hecho que buscaré en mí la perfección y acto seguido salí de inmediato a corregir hasta las márgenes, cuando estaba saliendo como una fiera me tope contigo, esa linda sonrisa tuya se llevo todo mi enojo.

"-Hola Fate-chan. ¿Malas noticias?"

"-¿Eh?"

"-La expresión que traías, daba miedo"

"-Ah, solo un engreído, nada grave. Uhmm ¿Te asusté?"

Me acerque y te bese, sonreíste y me devolviste el gesto, a pesar de los curiosillos que nos quedaron viendo.

"-Un poquito. Pero, ¿Nada grave?"

"-Solo tengo que hacer unas correcciones a un trabajo eso es todo. ¿Qué tal las prácticas?"

"-Horribles, ah, estoy muerta de hecho iba a dormir un poco pero ahora que te encontré, mejor te invito a comer algo"

Siempre lograste mandar a volar mis preocupaciones solo con algunas palabras, una linda sonrisa y un dulce beso. Fuimos a un restaurante cercano, ordenaste algo ligero y luego te llevé a casa, aunque estabas radiante, podía ver claramente el cansancio en tus ojos, si, aunque en verdad necesitabas dormir te retuve con mis labios un largo rato, aunque al final tuve que dejarte ir.

Así pasaron varios meses, entre pequeñas escapadas a comer o tomar algo, algunos paseos al parque cercano o ver alguna película, salidas matutinas que terminaban casi hasta la madrugada, te amaba tanto, cada día que seguía a tu lado era maravilloso solo por el simple hecho de saber que si te llamaba o enviaba algún mensaje, tu lo más seguro, responderías tan rápido como te fuera posible,. Y yo sonreía porque sabía que seguramente tu estabas haciendo lo mismo por mí, fue tal vez nuestra época más feliz. Pero en medio de todo, había un tópico delicado en nuestra relación: llevábamos 7 meses como pareja y cada que regresábamos tarde de nuestras escapadillas Hayate me regañaba, pero una noche no la encontramos, nos pareció extraño, en especial a ti, no le dimos importancia y solo me fui, lo mismo paso dos veces más esa semana. Por esos días Alicia actuaba más inusual de lo habitual cuando estábamos solas, como si quisiere algo pero no viere la forma de pedirlo, eso si me asusto, por lo general mi hermanita no tiene reparos en soltar cualquier burrada en el momento menos indicado, la deje ser, hasta que su actitud colmo mi paciencia y le pregunte:

"-¿Tengo monos en la cara?"

"-¿Eh?"

"-Alicia, llevas mirándome como un bichejo extraño toda la tarde, ¿Vas a decirme que pasa?"

"-¿Lo he estado haciendo?"

"-Si"

"-Bueno, ya que estamos. Fate, sabes que te quiero mucho ¿no?"

"-Alicia…"

"-Ya, serena. Es que hay algo que nos hemos estado preguntando, Hayate y yo, sobre Nanoha y tu. Fate, ¿Ya lo hicieron?"

Me quede pálida, fría, mi hermana se asusto y me trajo un poco de agua, me la tomé y mire seriamente a mi gemela.

"-No"

"-¿No?"

"-No"

"-¿Ni un poquito?"

"-¡Alicia! ¡¿Cómo demonios es "un poquito"?!"

"-Olvídalo, ya en serio. ¿No quieres?"

"-Si, pero no ha pasado."

"-¿Y ella?"

"-No sé, supongo que si pero no hemos tocado el tema ni tampoco hemos bueno, tu sabes, avanzado mucho. Como sea, ¿a que viene esta conversación?"

"-Oh, pues nada, solo que estábamos hablando un día y salió el tema."

Alicia no insistió más y se dedico a cambiar los canales de la televisión, criticando sistemáticamente cada programa, olvido el tema por completo pero en cambio lo dejo sembrado en mí y como esa semana estabas de viaje tubo tiempo para germinar y convertirse en una enredadera, cuando llegaste no podía evitar actuar extraño, la ansiedad me estaba matando, empezaste a contarme los pormenores del viaje pero notaste de inmediato que no estaba prestando atención, callaste y tu bonita sonrisa se borró.

"-¿Paso algo en mi ausencia? Estas completamente ida"

"-No, nada. Perdón es que tengo una idea en la cabeza y…discúlpame"

Intente besarte pero me esquivaste.

"-Una idea… ¿Tendrá dos piernas y nombre?"

"-No, no. Amor, no. Es que, Alicia me dijo algo y no he podido dejar de pensar en eso"

"-Uhmm ¿Qué te dijo?"

"-Me pregunto si ya hemos tenido relaciones"

Me miraste divertida.

"-¿Y que le dijiste?"

"-Nanoha… ¿Qué le voy a decir?"

Te reíste de buena gana un largo rato, hasta que mi ceño fruncido te obligo a para el ataque de risa.

"-Lo siento Fate-chan, en verdad no debí reírme tanto, no pude evitarlo."

"-Anda ya, ríete, se nota que quieres"

"-Perdón"

Seguiste riéndote, por alguna razón cada vez que te paraba el ataque y me mirabas, algo en mi expresión hacía que iniciare un nuevo episodio, par cuando por fin lograste calmarte. Admito que si me moleste al principio, pero se me paso al verte a punto de tirarte al piso y rodar riendo, fue lindo.

"-Nanoha, ¿Tu quieres estar conmigo?"

"-Tanto como tu, pero, si vas a proponerme que hagamos un plan para _hacerlo_ entonces paso"

"-¿Por qué?"

"-Fate-chan, quiero que cuando pase sea espontáneo, no quiero que lleguemos un día a tu departamento o al mío y saber lo que pasará, me gustaría que solo se de, a ver como resulta. Y deja de hacerte drama con eso, te amo, y quiero tener relaciones contigo pero no quiero marcar el día en el calendario."

"-Si… discúlpame, debería estar llenándote de besos y mimándote por los días que no pude tenerte para mí. ¿Me perdonas?"

"-Uhm, solo si empiezas a besarme ya, tienes una semana entera de cariño que reponer"

Quería estar contigo el tiempo que restaba de ese día pero podía notar lo cansada que te encontrabas, aún había tiempo para almorzar y asumí que no habías comido nada así que fuimos a un restaurante cercano, luego directo a dejar tu molesto equipaje y me quede contigo viendo televisión hasta que el cansancio te venció y te quedaste dormida. Esa fue la primera vez que te ví así, tan tierna, bella y sobretodo vulnerable, admito que varias ideas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, entre ellas el deseo ardiente de despertar en las mañanas con esa maravillosa visión cada día, te bese, despacio para no despertarte y te revolviste inquieta. Te observe tiernamente hasta que baje la mirada y ese hermoso escote tuyo me dejo entrever algo más, sentí un aumento súbito de la temperatura de mi cuerpo y mis ojos solo se clavaron allí, mi mente me gritaba que no siguiera mirando pero no podía, una fuerza demasiado poderosa mantenía mi vista fija en tu piel.

"-¿Fate-chan?"

Levante mi vista rápidamente para encontrarte mirándome adormilada, la oleada de calor seguía recorriendo mi humanidad. Curioso porque no era la primera vez que me sucedía, pero nunca con tanta intensidad.

"-¿Eh?"

"-¿Estas…?"

Me miraste curiosa, y en ese instante jure no volverlo a hacer si resultaba que no te habías dado cuenta, pero fue como ver en cámara lenta tus acciones: Después de notar que algo pasaba conmigo, te tomaste unos segundos para terminar de despertar, te quedaste en silencio, reconstruyendo la escena que tenias frente a ti y por último imitándome bajaste tu vista para encontrarte con tu bendito escote.

"-Oh"

Me besaste suavemente hasta que me recupere.

"-Ya, solo paso."

"-Lo sé. Te amo"

Yo tengo que reconocer muchas cosas, la primera: cuando era adolescente estuve enamorada de una compañera de curso, era preciosa y muy agradable, recuerdo que cuando estaba triste ella siempre encontraba la manera de animarme, incluso, a veces llamaba y me decía_ "Fate, estaba sentada en mi cama viendo uno de los dramas que le gustan a mi mamá, y sentí como me llegaba de algún lado mala vibra"_, yo solía morir de risa cada vez que lo hacia me sorprendía su capacidad para de alguna forma presentir cuando no me encontraba bien, no tengo idea de cómo lo hacía. Le contestaba que más le valía dejar de espiarme pero ella solo se reía y luego, _mágicamente_ terminaba contando todo lo que me preocupaba, eso fue hasta que me enamoré de ella, mejor, hasta que me di cuenta de los fuertes y profundos que eran mis sentimientos por ella. Entonces, cambie nuestra relación, empecé por distanciarme, pensando que era la mejor forma de acabar con lo que nació y así poder conservar nuestra amistad. Una noche apareció en mi casa, Alicia, Dios, como ha cambiado mi hermanita, pero bueno, ella no entendía muy bien en su afán de ayudar la mando a mi habitación, casi me infarto y ella dijo _"Si me pides que me vaya asumiré que solo me has estado evitando por gusto, y qué nuestros sentimientos solo existen en mi cabeza"_ creo que lloré de felicidad y esa noche se quedo conmigo, nos prometimos las estrellas e incluso planeamos como sería después, lastimosamente el destino tiene un sentido del humor muy negro. El verano siguiente te invite a vacacionar con la familia, aceptó pero me resfríe, estaba condenada a la cama, Alicia dice que querían sorprenderme y por eso se subieron al árbol, infortunadamente ramas no aguantaron el peso de las dos, ella llevo la peor parte, las fracturas no eran muy graves pero la contusión fue lo que la aparto de mi lado. Eso fue muy difícil para mí y jure con toda mi alma no volver a enamórame, supongo que ese fue el punto dónde me convertí en una coqueta sin animo de relaciones, hasta que te cruzaste en mi camino.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry_

Ese dos de julio llovía tan fuerte que a solo dos bloques del departamento llegamos empapadas, entramos, tu te reías nerviosa porque me decías que precia patito mojado con mi cabello rubio pegado a el cuello y fue muy cómico, solo te saque la lengua y fui por algunas toallas, regrese, tu estabas empapada, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo de una forma tan sexy que me regrese a la habitación para tratar de calmar mi bestia. Me llamaste preocupada y salí con la mejor sonrisa que pude encontrar, levantaste una ceja y me quitaste una toalla, comenzaste a secarte acabando con mi resistencia, te abrace, deje de luchar y me entregue. Fue la primera vez en mi vida, que realmente me sentí feliz, no tengo suficiente léxico para expresar las sensaciones que descubrí aquella tarde, pero recuerdo mi corazón agitado latiendo con fuerza, una sensación de plenitud que a pesar de los años y las circunstancias no he vivido nunca más. No sé si fue largo, corto, bueno o nefasto, la verdad solo interesa mencionar que a partir de ese momento deje mucha de mi personalidad de lado, cambia aquellos rasgos de mí que sabia te resultaban molestos o no exactamente pero si te incomodaban, como mi constante e inevitable coquetería. Mi hermana en especial estaba sorprendida con mi transformación, bien recordarás las tantas ocasiones que medio en serio te felicitaba por haber domado a la fiera, algo de razón llevaba, porque contigo también descubrí que puedo transformarme en un ser completamente irracional cegado por los celos. Si, fue nuestra primera época más feliz.

Pasamos buenos momentos juntas a partir de entonces, creo que en parte porque nuestra relación había avanzado a un nuevo nivel, nos entendíamos mucho mejor y la verdad es que me dejaba llevar haciendo mil y un planes para nuestro futuro juntas. Tu estabas aprendiendo a lidiar con mis pataletas de celos, y eran eso únicamente pequeños arranques infantiles hasta que cierto día, creo que era jueves, se suponía que debíamos encontrarnos después de tu practica, alrededor de las 7 para cenar y hacer algo juntas, pero no llegaste a nuestro lugar acostumbrado así que me impaciente y decidí ir a buscarte, asumí que estabas absorta en el trabajo y se te había pasado la hora. Me dirigí a la instalación de investigación, casi todos los que aún estaban en la zona parecían estar de salida, mire en derredor con la esperanza de no tener que adentrarme en las profundidades del edificio y ahí estabas, sonriendo, hablando animadamente con un tipo que nunca antes había visto. Me sentó mal, la forma como lo mirabas, con tanta ternura me revolvió el estómago, fue peor cuando note que el te miraba de la misma manera, toda la sangre caliente de mi cuerpo se fue directo a mi cerebro y me abalance como un animal.

"-Ey… y yo que estaba preocupada que se te hubiera olvidado el mundo exterior con tanto trabajo"

"-¡Fate-chan! Ah, disculpa, salí con el tiempo justo pero cuando iba… bueno, justo aquí me tope con Yuuno…"

"-¿Yuuno?"

El sujeto sonrió amablemente, se quito los lentes y me extendió su mano.

"-Yuuno Sycra, un amigo de la infancia de Nanoha"

"-Mejor amigo"

Sonreí por formalidad, te miré de reojo y esa maldita sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba haciéndome perder el poco control que aún me quedaba, trate de pensar, de recordar, pero no lograba que mi cerebro evocara que en algún momento lo hubieras mencionado, pero no paso porque nunca lo habías hecho, hablabas mucho de tu familia, de tu infancia de tu escuela primaria, y caí en cuenta que era muy poco lo que me decías de la secundaría e inmediatamente supe que tenia todo que ver con este sujeto. Devolví la sonrisa y me presente con tanta naturalidad como me fue posible, me acerque a ti y te bese con más efusividad de la usual, lo notase pero solo sonreíste, infortunadamente no era a mi a quien mirabas. Me separe confundida.

"-Ya veo, siempre hemos sabido cual es tu debilidad ¿no?"

"-Nyahaha, no reveles esos secretos justo ahora, te recuero que lo juraste no revelarlo aunque fueras torturado por mis hermanos"

"-Jeje, si lo recuerdo. Buenos tiempos. En fin, Nanoha ha sido un placer hablar contigo nuevamente, y espero que no pasen otros tantos años para volverlo a hacer"

"-Jum, tu culpa por irte tan lejos Yuuno-kun"

"-Verdad, aún así, igualmente fue un placer conocerte Testarossa-san."

Se despido con una reverencia y partió. Tu sonreíste mientras lo despedías con un gesto alegre, y yo solo observaba en silencio, cenamos, hablamos de nuestro día y me contaste lo bien que ibas con tu proyecto, como todo iba resultado de maravillas y el asesor estaba anonadado con la cantidad y calidad de resultados que habías obtenido en solo meses, estabas bastante emocionada peor no únicamente por el éxito académico pues muchas veces habíamos tenido conversaciones similares y no sonreías tanto, ni reías tanto, en fin, nada de todo en tanta cantidad, tu actitud demasiado animada abono esa semilla, pero no la deje germinar durante la cena, aguante como pude haciendo un enorme esfuerzo hasta que estuvimos en el departamento que compartíamos. Entramos y deje todo en el mueble más cercano.

"-Ne, tomare una ducha, la necesito. ¿Puedes preparar té?"

"-Vale"

Frunciste el ceño y te dejaste caer sobre el sofá.

"-Bien, llevas como dos horas aguantándote, supongo yo, que eso es demasiado y es hora de liberarte de tu sufrimiento. Así que, anda ya, ¿Qué pasa?"

"-No pasa nada Nanoha."

"-Fate-chan, esa respuesta tuya siempre confirma que algo esta pasando, usualmente algo poco agradable. Dime, ¿Qué sucede?"

"-No pasa nada."

"-¿Yuuno?"

"-¿Qué con él?"

"-Es lo que te mueres de ganas por preguntarme, ¿o me equivoco?"

Termine por rendirme y tome asiento a tu lado.

"-¿Quién es él?"

"-Es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, es un genio la verdad, obtuvo una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y se marcho. Resulta que cuando salía el llegaba y pues bien, me dio mucha alegría verlo después de tanto tiempo. Y, no tienes ningún motivo para estar así"

"- Aja, Nanoha, tal vez no te conozca de toda la vida, pero la forma como lo mirabas no era porque simplemente estabas feliz de verlo, estabas eufórica ¡te faltó saltarle encima!, no lo niegues porque se lo que vi."

"-Esta bien, esta bien. Lo admito estaba muy contenta de verlo, mucho, pero ey, te amo, eres mi novia y eres tu la persona que amo, con quien estoy y no deseo que discutamos por este tipo de cosas, es estupido."

"-Nanoha, si de verdad quieres hacer esto bien, dime de una buena y santa vez quien es él para ti."

Dudaste, miraste en derredor y mordiste nerviosa tu labio inferior, me miraste resignada y finalmente acomodándote soltaste un largo suspiro para finalmente desvelar el misterio.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

"-Esta bien. Ten en cuenta, lo que te voy a contar paso hace mucho tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?"

"-Esta bien"

"-Conocí a Yuuno cuando tenía nueve años, creo. Me encantaba jugar en un parque que hay cerca de la panadería y un día mi lugar favorito estaba ocupado por un flaquillo rubio de lentes, así que no sé fui y le reclame, le dije clarito que ese era mi lugar, él me miro raro y me lo dio. Fue extraño, pero no sé, no recuerdo ser una niña agresiva pero eso paso, hablamos y jugo conmigo un rato, de pequeño Yuuno era prácticamente enano, así que asumí que debía tener mi edad. Él iba los martes y jueves después de las 4:30, al inicio solo jugábamos y hablamos alguno que otra cosa, lo normal, tu color favorito, caricatura, tu sabes. Pero fuimos creciendo, da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo pero, en mi treceavo cumpleaños por fin se me ocurrió preguntarle a que escuela iba y me dijo como si fuere lo más natural del mundo que estaba en su segundo año universitario…"

"-¿Universitario? Pero no dijiste que tenían la misma….¡oh por Dios! ¿No me digas que tiene 40?"

"-Nyahah, no, no pero, mou Fate-chan no prestaste atención a la parte donde dije que Yuuno-kun es un genio. Y a menos que Fate-chan tenga 40…"

"-Vale"

"-Bueno, morí de risa y él me siguió el juego hasta que me dijo, no te rías es en serio, y bue, al día siguiente me llevo para que por fin le crecerá y efectivamente era un estudiante universitario. Ese año fue interesante porque me pareció aprender más sobre Yuuno-kun, además de ser un genio y contra todo pronostico se le dan los deportes y cocinar, pero en términos musicales es desastroso auque, recuerdo esa ocasión en el karaoke cuando nos echaron por su culpa, nos reímos semanas de ello. Y, lo más importante que sucedió fue que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Yuuno, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se suponía que debía hacer, además Yuuno-kun siempre había sido como es y no había forma de saber si él también tenia los mismo sentimientos por mi, excepto claro que le preguntara, cosa que no tenia planeado hacer, así que espere, y espere casi hasta mi siguiente cumpleaños. Y para hacer la historia más corta, Yuuno vino un día y me pregunto si quería salir con él, obviamente acepte y estaba muy feliz, pero él me dijo que debía pedir la aprobación de mi familia también porque éramos muy jóvenes y quería hacer todo correctamente…"

"-Todo un caballero"

"-Fate-chan, celosita. En fin, fueron dos maravillosos años los que pasamos juntos, hacíamos muchas cosas divertidas, pero sabes gracias a el también descubrí lo mucho que me gusta ayudar a los demás, de hecho, planeaba estudiar enfermería pero ehm, descubrí mi fobia a los hospitales y no hubo manera. La escuela iba bien, no mucho que reportar salvo el baile de graduación, que sin ánimo de tensarte más fue precioso, Yuuno-kun parecía un príncipe sacado de algún manga y yo…yo estaba de muerte, bailamos casi toda la noche en nuestro pequeño mundo, fue mágico. Infortunadamente mi felicidad no duraría mucho tiempo más. Aún estaba decidiendo que opciones académicas tenía cuando Yuuno llego sin avisar, saludo a mis padres y me dijo que debía hablar conmigo de algo muy importante: fuimos al parque donde nos conocimos y me contó que una empresa Inglesa le había ofrecido un cargo muy interesante en Londres, que además de eso le darían una beca para estudiar su doctorado y no me acuerdo bien que más, me congele, sabía lo que venia a continuación, sus ojos me lo decían todo. Lloré, grite y le dije que no era justo, que aún podíamos hacerlo funcionar, que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario y él solo me abrazo."

"-¿Terminaste con él y aquí estamos?"

"-No, fue él quién término conmigo, me dijo y lo recuerdo bien: _Nanoha, te amo, y por eso voy a terminar con lo que tenemos ahora, prefiero mil veces que sea un dulce recuerdo viviendo en nuestros corazones, esta bella despedida a una amarga espera. Te quiero demasiado para poder soportar despertar cada mañana pensando si aún estarás esperando por mí, o yo por ti. _Y partió en el siguiente vuelo a Londres."

"-Vaya."

Permanecimos en silencio. Muy a pesar de que yo misma había pedido que me contarás esa historia, justo deseé no haberlo pedido jamás, la melancolía en tu vos, las breves y sentidas pausas en tu narración, esa tierna mirada perdida en los recuerdos que buscabas en tu corazón y ese especial brillo en tus ojos me hicieron pensar que aún tenias sentimientos por él, y era tan obvio, tanto que quizás no era necesario siquiera preguntarlo, bastaba únicamente con dejarme convencer por la evidencia ante mis ojos, pero soy una testaruda y muy celosa. Si, lo admito ahora, no era necesario, estaba claro, y entendía tus sentimientos pues era en cierta forma una historia bastante parecida a la mía.

"-Fate-chan, creo que sé lo que estas imaginándote, ni siquiera estoy segura que desees saber la respuesta a una pregunta que aún no has hecho pero… Si, aún lo quiero."

Celos, ira, impotencia. Me miraste fijamente y continuaste.

"-Pero a ti te amo"

Me besaste.

Ese punto de nuestra convivencia fue decisivo, marco nuestra relación. Por un lado, me sentía inmensamente feliz de tener a una mujer tan maravillosa como tu a mi lado, que me esperare en casa con una sonrisa y la cena calientita, a veces la bañera y lista y luego, algo más. Por el otro, y por desgracia, cada vez que teníamos una discusión medio fuerte terminaba pensando en aquello que me confesaste con tu mejor intención y eso solo lograba enfurecerme más, pensaba constantemente cuando llegaría el día que no soportarías más mi compañía ó que tus sentimientos volverían a florecer y entonces sería yo quien debiera irme. Es irónico que nada de eso paso. Si bien, los dos años siguientes fueron también bastante buenos, me salía de mis casillas cada vez que si apenas sospechaba estabas con él, algunas veces tenía razón, tú nunca negaste que andabas con Yuuno cuando así era y en muchas ocasiones pensaba con ira el descaro en tu actuar, pero era tonto, porque mil veces me dijiste que eran ahora buenos amigos y nada más. Incluso lo llevaste a casa un par de veces, y aunque me moría de ganas por asesinarlo allí mismo también era cierto que me daba envidia ver como después de todo lo que había pasado entres ustedes, de que era obvio que aún tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, ninguno estaba realmente interesado en revivir esos tiempos, solo estaban felices de poder ser amigos.

_You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente el día de tu graduación llego, hicimos una gran fiesta, que fue más bien idea de Hayate, había gente que no tengo idea de donde conocíamos o si al menos habíamos visto algunas vez a la mitad de los invitados. Honestamente solo recuerdo claramente que estabas preciosa, e hice demasiados planes de cómo sería nuestra vida a partir de ese momento, ya había visto un departamento cerca de la oficina, dos habitaciones, modesto pero con una alfombra persa preciosa que estaba segura ibas a amar en el instante que la vieras, daba aun parquecito otro punto a su favor, ah y ya había decidido que compraríamos un perro porque siempre había querido uno y era momento de tenerlo, estaba perdida imaginando nuestra cotidianidad a partir de ese momento cuando recuerdo me pediste que bailáramos y la música cambio del alocado J-pop a una suave balada, me abrazaste y seguiste meciéndote con suavidad al ritmo de la música, en mi oído susurraste muchas veces un te amo, un gracias por estar a mi lado y un nunca me separaré de ti. Fue una noche hermosa, dejamos la fiesta y caminamos de la mano por el campus, mirando con extrañeza los edificios que no veríamos a diario, las zonas que en algún momento había significado algo para nosotras y reímos, recordando todas las pequeñas historias que había entre nosotras. Volvimos al amanecer, la fiesta finalmente acabó y te cargue a un merecido descanso.

_Why should I welcome  
Your domination  
Why should I listen  
To explanations_

El día siguiente lo pasamos en cama haciendo planes para nuestra nueva vida juntas, gracias a tu arduo trabajo y con ayuda de Yuuno conseguiste un contrato bastante bueno con un canal local aunque la verdad es que hasta tu te espantabas del horario, yo por mi parte tendría a cargo la publicidad de la empresa familiar, que en los últimos años era un completo desastre, pero bueno, ser hija de la dueña tiene alguna ventajas y en cuanto al horario era mucho más flexible que el tuyo. Nos tomo tres días mudarnos a nuestro nuevo departamento, tal y como pensé amaste la alfombra, tanto que pasamos la tarde tumbadas allí, ebrias de amor y llenas de ilusiones. Al principio vivir juntas fue una experiencia muy agradable, aunque claro, estábamos acostumbrándonos a la una a la otra, es algo interesante de explicar porque a pesar que siendo prácticas ya estábamos conviviendo, este era un paso más en nuestra relación y ese era precisamente el detalle que lo hacía diferente a lo anterior, por tanto más complicado. En su mayoría nuestras pequeñas discusiones eran por detalles sin mucha importancia, hasta que el trabajo empezó a ser un problema.

Nanoha adoraba su trabajo, al principio me intrigaba saber como lograba levantarse cada mañana antes de las 5 a.m. con esa bella sonrisa, lista para salir e intentar arreglar el mundo. Después de pensarlo, llegue a la conclusión que Nanoha era como es, y mientras ella fuera feliz no tenía mas opción que alegrarme por ella, es más talvez pudiera dejar que me contagiase su espíritu festivo, pues en mi caso, a pesar de que el trabajo no estaba nada mal, si me costaba horrores poner buena cara cada mañana. Con esa idea en mente ignore las primeras señales de problemas, no que yo sea alguien quisquillosa pero si llegue a pensar lo peor por su cambio de comportamiento, Nanoha empezó a llegar tarde a casa, la mayoría de veces en la madrugada, exhausta aunque parecía feliz, entraba intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, se cambiaba tan rápido como la ausencia de luz se lo permitía, después se acercaba a mí me besaba la mejilla y se acostaba, cayendo profundamente dormida al instante, creo que apenas dormía dos o tres horas, pero para cuando yo me despertaba ella se había ido ya. En la mesa solía dejar mi desayuno junto a una nota recordándome algún pendiente para el día en curso, que me amaba y lo mona que luzco cuando estoy dormida, yo solo sonreía releyendo el pequeño texto, cada día con más melancolía, eso fue hasta que la situación empezó a afectarme seriamente, las notas eran tiernas y sobre todo consideradas porque eran su forma de hacerme saber que estaba bien y pensaba en mí aunque no pasaremos demasiado o casi nada de tiempo juntas, pero lo que yo realmente quería era volver a despertar al menos un día fuera del fin de semana con la persona que amo a mi lado, si, aún la amo, aunque eso poco o nada importe ya. Finalmente, harta de la situación y enojada conmigo misma dado que fue muy difícil no pensar que mil cosas podía estar ocurriendo a mi espalda espere el fin de semana para de una vez por todas confrontarte. Y así llego día, el único de la semana de alguna forma aún era nuestro, el domingo.

"-Tenemos que hablar"

"-Fate-chan, ¿No puedes esperar una hora más al menos? Estoy muerta, quiero dorimir un poquito más"

"-Precisamente es de eso, necesito saber…. Llegas a casa en la madruugada entras como si fueras un delincuente y te vas mucho antes que salga el sol, y si las notas son lindas pero también son la única forma de saber que de hecho estuviste aquí. Yo pretendo que no pasa nada, trato de no pensar lo peor, lo juro pero honestamente no se cuanto más pueda resistir y prefiero…"

"-Lo entiendo, es obvio que tengo mucho que explicarte, y como ya estas molesta supongo que no hará mucha diferencia si te hago enojar"

"-La explicación no ve gustara ¿verdad?"

Asentiste y te acomodaste nuevamente en la cama, suspiraste resignada mientras yo me acomodaba a tu lado y mirando el techo de nuestra habitación empezaste a hablar.

"-A ver, por el principio… creo que fue tres meses atrás, estaba trabajando en el reportaje que presentaríamos el sábado en la noche, y entro Vice, mi jefe con una propuesta para todos, el canal había designado algo de presupuesto para un investigación independiente y a él le pareció que la sana competencia nos vendría bien, así que nos dio hasta el martes siguiente para presentar un proyecto, y ya el junto con dos jueces misteriosos más decidirían el proyecto ganador. ¿Recuerdas la semana que estube pegada del tele?"

"-Si, vagamente…"

"-Bien, pues estaba como loca tratando de buscar alguna idea pero sinceramente no se me ocurría nada. Hasta que me tope con un programa, y tuve la idea perfecta para el bendito reportaje."

"-¿Y que era? ¿Volver loca a tu novia? Porque dime donde están las cámaras, saludo y terminamos con esto de una vez…"

"-No, y bueno ya, estas molesta, la has pasado mal y de verdad que lo siento pero te juro que no ha sido mi intención, solo paso."

"-Dime, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"-Un reportaje policíaco, nocturno, en un sector poco recomendable al norte…"

Me quede de una pieza, sonreíste débilmente.

"¿¡Estas loca!? Tienes que estarlo, tú mejor que yo lo debes saber, ese sector esta infestado de delincuentes, no que digo delincuentes, lo peor de esta ciudad esta alli, y cuando me refiero a lo peor lo significo. Caracortada es un aficionado al lado de esas personas, ese lugar es… es…"

"- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no son tan malos"

"-¿No son tan malos?"

"-Esta bien si son delincuentes terribles, pero también son personas y aunque no lo parezcan muchos solo quisieran tener alguien que los escuche, que no los trate como todos lo hacen, y en el fondo, cuando empiezas a conocerlos mejor, solo son sujetos perturbados unos menos que otros. Además, solo escucho lo que quieran decirme ni siquiera les pregunto detalles, me conformo con escuchar y no juzgarlos, y sabes Fate-chan, es todo lo he necesitado para ganarme su confianza"

"-No vas a volver, aunque tenga que esposarte a mí, ¿me oíste?"

"-Te oí, y lo siento Fate-chan pero estoy muy cerca de lograr algo no únicamente por mí, también por estas personas, dime, si toda la vida hubieras creído que no hay forma de cambiar en lo que te has convertido y de pronto, llega un desconocido y te da la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿No la tomarías?"

"-Que se la de alguien más, tu ya has arriesgado tu vida durante meses y, si tenias razón, estoy molesta, que molesta, enojada, y mucho. Esto es, de verdad que me hace sentir como si no confiares en mí y creo que es lo que más me disgusta, que no hubieras tenido el valor para decírmelo antes de embarcarte en esa locura. Me hace creer que no te importa lo que pueda sucederte y como fresa de la torta, que te importa menos que me preocupe por ti, que prefieres una sarta de desconocidos con vidas miserables que el bienestar de nuestra relación"

_No longer waiting  
Remove illusions  
No more complaining  
Forget confusion_

Tu expresión denotaba tristeza, pero no supresa, solo puedo asumir que me conocías lo suficiente bien para esperar ese tipo de reacción al contarme. No creo que estuviere exagerando, en verdad estabas prefiriendo un montón de desconocidos por encima de lo que teníamos, además el hecho que no hubieras confiado en mí desde el principio era un agravante, reconozco que no era la única razón por la cuál me molesto como lo hizo, pero el solo considerar la posibilidad que para colmo Yuuno hubiere estado al tanto de todo por ti y yo no, me enfurecía aún más. Si, era verdad aún seguía celosa de él.

"-No es así, solo que es mi proyecto y quería, no, quiero desarrollarlo por completo"

"-Me figuro quién esta apoyando en esta estupidez"

"-¿De qué hablas? La gente del canal por supuesto, además Shari-san y yo estamos juntas todo el tiempo, no nos separamos"

"-¿Quíen?"

"-La camarógrafa"

"-Ya, ¿Nadie más?"

"-No, esperaba que me apoyaras tu también pero, por como veo la situación solo vas a seguir regañándome toda el día"

"-Me preocupas"

"-Lo sé, y de verdad te pido disculpas por ser cobarde y no haberte dicho en que andaba antes. ¿Me perdonas?"

Como siempre que cometías alguna imprudencia pero, yo aún quería respuestas.

"-Yunno, ¿sabía de esto?"

Te quedaste en silencio, meditando como darme la noticia.

"-No, mejor dicho, no sabía exactamente en que andaba pero si estaba al tanto del proyecto, aunque no supiese de que iba exactamente"

"-Eres increíble"

No quise discutir más, solo me levante, fui por algo para el frió y salí de casa, necesitaba aun momento para mí, para reflexionar, la verdad es que no estaba segura que me sucedía. Estaba molesta contigo porque habías estado ausente de nuestra relación por casi tres meses, en los cuales tuve que conformarme con verte únicamente los fines de semana y siempre estabas demasiado cansada para hacer algo, preferías quedarte en cama conmigo a dormir claro esta, por otra parte también me preocupaba de en serio tu seguridad, la zona que a mala hora te dio por escoger para tu dichosos proyecto en tu plan de hacer el mundo al lo más un poco menos nefasto podía resultar terriblemente mal, porque aunque te negares a aceptarlo, esa gente es muy peligrosa. E independiente de todo ello, algo más andaba mal conmigo, pues era extraña la manera como todo me afectaba de repente, me hacía enojar y me dolía pero no como antes, no como las primeras noches en vela esperando por ti, ó mis primeras rabietas de celos, todo era mucho menos intenso que antes. Así que, me dirigí al parque cerca del departamento que compartíamos desde hacía ya 7 meses, me deje caer en una de las bancas y con todo lo que tenía en mente empecé a cuestionarme, a preguntarme porque sí todo seguía igualmente mal parecía como que una voz dentro me dijera que no importaba, y era más como si buscaré una respuesta _lógica _para evadir mis verdaderos sentimientos, peor aún, la idea que realmente no me importaba tanto como tenía que aparentar se sembró en mí. Para ser franca, me dedique más a recordar lo que habíamos vivido, entre los buenos recuerdos y la esperanza que tal vez si ponía un poco de mi parte y te apoyaba, claro con algunas condiciones entonces la situación mejoraría así yo dejaría de sentirme como lo hacía, opte por poner la mejor cara que podía y volver a casa pues debía ser ya más de medio día y sin duda estarías preocupada.

Al llegar te encontré esperando por mí en el sofá del living, se notaba que habías estado llorando desde hace un buen rato, me partía el corazón verte así y saber que de alguna forma era mi culpa que te hiciere sufrir, pero igualmente yo estaba descontenta con la situación, así que a pesar de cuanto más me dolió tenía que ser fuerte. Me acerque y seque tus lagrimas, sonreí lo mejor que pude.

"-Esta bien, si es lo que tanto deseas, te apoyo en tu locura"

"-Fate-chan..."

"-Me sigue pareciendo una pésima idea, además hay una condición"

"-¿Cuál es?"

"-Nanoha, te apoyare en lo que pueda pero solo un tiempo más para que termines el dichosos proyecto y después no quiero que hagas ese tipo de locuras, me preocupa lo que puede pasarte. Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo mínimo necesitas?"

"-No lo sé, tendría que apresurar el trabajo, las entrevistas, prácticamente trabajar el doble. Pero creo que, si le pido ayuda a alguno de los chicos de la oficina tal vez, un mes."

Un mes, 30 largos días, pero había dado mi palabra ya, dije que te poyaría por el tiempo que lo necesitares así que cumpliría, para que luego tu también cumplieres y con suerte pudiéremos reconstruir lo que teníamos, si no mejor. Me acerque y te abrazaste a mi, lloraste un poco más y simplemente hice como que todo estaba ya bien, me pareció que ninguna estaba de ánimo para cocinar, así que resolvimos almorzar fuera. De una forma u otra, de momento la situación estaba resuelta, solo restaba esperar y ver como evolucionaba la problemática, aunque aún tenía muchas ideas dándome vueltas en la cabeza trate de olvidar el mal rato para poder disfrutar lo que quedaba de nuestro día juntas. Luego de comer algo rápido en uno de los restaurantes cercanos, te pareció bien que fuéremos a ver algo en cine, confieso que no quería porque siempre escoges las dichosas comedias o dramas románticos, y venga creo que en ese punto de nuestra vida teníamos ya suficiente drama, que no era para nada gracioso. Sin embargo, acepte, asumo que en consideración a mí escogiste una de acción y a pesar de que me sorprendió me alegre mucho con el cambio. Al término el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado, estaba feliz porque al menos una tarde eras solo mía, estaba concertada en ti, en nosotras y en la noche a punto dormir contigo a mi lado, solo deseé que ese mes pasaré rápidamente.

_No more compassion  
Not sentimental_

No paso nada diferente la semana siguiente, solo te vi menos de lo que te veía antes, pero ahora antes de irte cada mañana, siempre me despertabas para despedirte como se debe, me dabas un lindo beso te ibas, pero en la mesa seguías dejándome el desayuno listo, todavía me pregunto como le hacías para estar tan activa todo el tiempo si apenas dormías un par de horas diarias. Ya era la segunda semana del mes, el fin de semana fue bueno, pasamos nuestro día juntas en cama aguantando un maratón televisivo de las mejores cintas de acción de las dos últimas décadas, estabas aburrida a muerte, a mí solo me causaba mucha gracia el verte intentado inútilmente parecer interesada. Estuvo bien, y la semana número dos dio inicio.

Era martes y llegue de mala cara al trabajo, ósea como era ya costumbre en mí, entre a la oficina que mi querido hermano mayor tan amablemente había decidido pintar de azul sin mi consentimiento, y me deje caer tan pesada como soy sobre la silla. Pasó un buen rato hasta que caí en la cuenta que Letty, mi creativa estaba ausente, más bien no estaba y tampoco sus cosas, más extraño aún, así que como pude me levante perezosamente y me dirigí a la oficina del jefe.

"-Chrono, ¿Sabes que paso con Letty? No están sus cosas en el escritorio"

"-Mi Dios, Fate si te dignares a leer los boletines que les envió algún día. Letty renunció, le ofrecieron un jugoso salario y beneficios que ni te cuento en la competencia, y nos abandono sin pensarse dos veces."

"-Entonces ¿no tengo creativa?"

"-Si"

Chorno agarro una carpeta y me la entregó, la mire aburrida. Pero por su expresión era obvio que no pensaba decirme, al menos eso tendría que leer.

"-¿Teana Lanster?"

"-Debe llegar a una o dos horas, así que relájate hermanita, tendrás quién haga tu trabajo por ti nuevamente."

"-Oe, no lo digas así, casi parece que solo me dedico a decorar la oficina, trabajo pero eso no significa que tengo que dejarme la piel en los dichosos proyectitos, hasta tu admites que no es necesario que me esfuerce, y ultimadamente de algo me tiene que valer ser tu hermana, heredera de la empresa familiar y todo eso"

"-Bueno, Alicia tiene su propio negocio, ¿Por que no sigues su ejemplo?"

"-Venga, déjalo. Así que, Lanster. Me suena de algún lado."

"-Es posible. Bueno, hermana, ve a decorar, tengo que llamar unos clientes."

Regrese a mi oficina con el dichos expediente en las manos, mientras llegaba mi nueva creativa y como Letty dejo todo el trabajo hecho pues me dedique a leer. No había foto, punto negativo para Chorno, Teana Lanster practicante 21 años, notas excelentes y asumo que muchas gana de revolucionar el mundo de la publicidad, en otras palabras como bien lo dijo mi hermanito, mejor me dedico a decorar. Revise las únicas dos carpetas que Letty dejo pendientes mientras hacía hora para conocer a nueva creativa, en la primera nada que resaltar solo algunos bocetos bastante buenos para los de galletas Morena, en la segunda una convocatoria para diseño libre en promocional de foros académicos, total aburrimiento. Corregí los bocetos de galletas, a mi humilde parecer creo que ala gente no le interesa mucho cuantas calorías o grasas saturadas tiene una mini galleta, o las ventajas de usar endulzantes naturales en una marca familiar, el precio por otra parte es importante, termine como pude porque tampoco es que se podía hacer mucho. Cuando terminé pensaba ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, matar aún más el tiempo y seguramente llamar a mi novia, quien seguro no contestaría pero me enviaría un mensajito y con eso estaría feliz un tiempo más.

"-¿Fate Testarossa?"

Levante el rostro, y ahí en el marco de la puerta se encontraba una muchacha bastante mas atractiva de lo que me la estaba imaginando, ojos azules, largo cabello rojizo libre llegaba a mitad de espalda, una caja de cartón en la mano, jeans azules, botas a media pierna, un camisilla con bonito escote y un gabán negro precioso. Si, me quede boquiabierta, la chica, era muy, suficiente atractiva y para nada el ratón de biblioteca que yo creía, se me olvido reaccionar hasta que volvió a preguntar, me di cuenta que estaba quedando como la gran boba.

"-Ah, si. Teana Lanster asumo"

"-Si, vaya que bueno que encontré la oficina a la primera, el edificio no es tan grande pero me he despistado, lo cuál normalmente sucede cuando me pongo nerviosa."

"-Eh, bueno, no hay porque."

Sonrió, y tenía una sonrisa bonita.

"-Bien, Teana, esta es nuestra oficina, ese de allí será tu escritorio. Ahora, uhm, el despacho del fondo es la sala de descanso si gustas tomar algo allá puedes encontrar una variedad más o menos decente de bebidas y pastas, te recomiendo que traigas taza porque no me fió de los reciclables."

"-Gracias. Testarossa-san."

·-Fate esta bien, Testarossa es demasiado formal, me hace sentir vieja"

Teana dejo su pequeño cargamento sobre el escritorio y se volteó a verme, sonrió divertida.

"-Mi hermano mayor dice exactamente lo mismo."

"-Ya ves."

"-Bien, en ese caso si gustas puedes llamarme Tea"

"-Pues gracias, pero Teana me gusta más, es un nombre interesante, y Lanster me suena de algo pero no logro ubicarlo"

"-Mi hermano seguramente, es periodista, pueda que hayas visto alguna vez uno de sus reportajes"

"- Ah"

Nos quedamos sonriendo en la habitación, solo mirándonos. Me deje llevar, e hice un escaneo más detallado de la chica: para empezar sus ojos eran uno o dos tonos más azules que los de Nanoha pero eran también muy bonitos, el cabello largo y rojizo le daba una apariencia a mi percepción de salvajismo, pero era su mirada lo que más curiosidad me causo. Era como si mirare a su alrededor pero solo me estuviera observando a mí, podía sentir la intensidad de su propia evaluación de mí, peor no me incomodo posiblemente porque había pasado ya un largo tiempo desde que cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho, me sentí bien pensé que a pesar de los años aún tenía mi encanto intacto y sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Observe en silencio como recorría con disimulo mi cuerpo analizando mi figura, sonreí divertida, esta chica podía resultar por bastante más interesante, de seguro haría mis días laborales llevaderos. Que tonta fui, si me hubiera detenido en ese instante tal vez, la situación no hubiere derivado en este punto pero a fin de cuenta, ella me hizo sentir, revivir las sensaciones de sentirme interesante, inclusive con lo que empezó a suceder entre nosotras creo que fue más la satisfacción de sentirme deseada lo que más me motivo a ignorar lo obvio, pensar estupidamente que podría manejar la situación en la que me involucre realmente fue lo que acabo por ser mi ruina.

No estoy segura como relatar este punto crítico de la historia así que intentaré se objetiva. El trabajo con Teana era una experiencia divertida, ella al igual que yo opinaba que debíamos hacer la mayoría de campañas basándonos en lo que alguien más había hecho con anterioridad, pues a muchos ejecutivos les atemorizaba el cambio, bastaba entonces con modificar algunas frases, la información promocional y las imágenes que no fueren icónicas para dar por terminado los proyectos, a Chorno no parecía gustarle mucho la idea, nos dejo ser mientras los clientes estuvieran satisfechos y continuasen contratando nuestro servicios. Como no se me da muy bien el diseño, me dedicaba a la redacción de eslogan y demás texto que requiriere la tarea en proceso, así que básicamente solo me dedicaba a redactar lo mismo que venía escrito en el folleto anterior pero con palabras distintas, no muy complicadas pero si alguno que otra para pretender darle más sofisticación a al folletillo. Teana rediseñaba el fondo y los estilos con nuevas combinaciones de colores que se ajustasen a la imagen del producto y la empresa, cambiaba las imágenes por otras del mismo estilo, los tipos de letra y fuentes los modificaba también. Admito que esa primera semana de trabajo juntas, me dejo en las nubes, todos los proyectos con lo que mi hermano pretendían agobiarme al menos hasta fin de mes fueron a parar a su ofician el jueves en la tarde. Cada día que pasaba me sentía más y más a gusto con la compañía de Teana, no solo a nivel laboral sino que también en lo personal era una chica extrovertida, divertida y buena escuchando, no tenía que decirle dos veces algo para que ella estuviese en ello, me halagaba que fuere tan eficiente en su trabajo, en general me sentía de tener a una persona que más que una compañera de trabajo era alguien excelente para pasar el rato. Las primeras cuentas del rosario de eventos que cambiarían mi vida estaban teniendo lugar, pero yo no sé aún si de verdad no lo note o no quise hacerlo. Llego el fin de semana, y pude pasar tiempo con Nanoha, estuvo bien, ella estaba feliz porque logró adelantar una gran parte del trabajo y estaba convencida que terminaría el reportaje en nuestro tiempo establecido, yo estaba contenta por ello pero no muy emocionada, Nanoha volvería a estar regularmente en casa en un par de semanas, eso era lo que quería ¿o no?.

_I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
are now for sale_

El martes siguiente fue cuando el principio del fin dio inicio, y escribi diligentemente mi propia condena.

"-Teana, estoy aburrida a muerte"

"-Pues tengo una noticia para que te animes."

"-Venga, dime"

"-De Morenas nos han enviado a repetir el folleto, le parece que la frasecita _las galletas negras más ricas del mercado_ es ofensivo"

"-¡Que me lleve! ¿Pero como carajo han llegado a esa conclusión?"

"-Pues ya ves"

Suspire cansada. Fue lo mejor que había logrado hacer.

"- Tal vez si cambiaren en bendito color de la masa, mi trabajo sería más sencillo"

"-No es tan grave, lo demás les ha gustado. Solo hay que darle una vuelta y listo."

"-Vale, de todas formas maldigo a los de Morenitas"

Sonriendo Teana se acerco a mi escritorio con el proyecto rechazado, lo dejo entre mis manos y me dedico una sonrisa llena de gentileza, pero algo más, no se retiro de inmediato a continuar con su propio trabajo sino que permaneció mirándome, yo permanecí en silencio observando su proceder.

"-Habrá una exposición de cortos el jueves en la noche, no es nada demasiado formal pero estaba pensando, mejor, se me ocurrió que tal vez te gustaría venir conmigo, como te gustan los filmes independientes pensé que te pudiera interesar la idea"

"-El jueves ¿uh?"

Por la forma como me invitaba mirándome directamente a los ojos, sin apartar la mirada y con una intensidad propia de un interés más profundo, deseaba que aceptare y yo, tenía que tomar una decisión, Teana no me era indiferente pero de eso ya me había enterado a los dos días de compartir el mismo espacio laboral con ella, eso era un hecho pero aceptar su propuesta era ir más allá. Por una parte, estaba Nanoha pero ella estaba ausente, concentrada en sus propios proyectos y de una forma me había dejado de lado, por otra parte, tal vez no fuere tan grave que aceptare su invitación mientras no pasaré nada entre nosotras, ella seguiría siendo nada más que mi nueva y atractiva creativa. En el momento realmente pensé que podía mantener la situación bajo control, iría con Teana a la exposición de cortos, pero no sucedería nada porque estaba con Nanoha y engañarla no estaba entre mis planes, una cosa era coquetear y otra engañar, y sí, a pesar de que mucho antes había cambiado eso de mí, en la última semana Teana había provocado que esa característica mía saliere a flote nuevamente. Tampoco era demasiado, me controlaba lo mejor que podía pero tenerla cerca, con sus ojos clavados en mi a cada momento no me facilitaba las cosas, justo como en ese instante mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

"-Esta bien, ¿A que hora paso por ti?"

"-Wow, ¿Pasarás por mí? ¿No es un poco apresurado?"

Sonreí.

"-Te he invitado yo, así que lo lógico es que yo pase por ti ¿no?"

La sonrisa se me borró de la cara, Teana me estaba invitando a salir, yo acababa de aceptar, pero en ningún momento estaba en plan que ella fuera al departamento, las posibilidades que Nanoha estuviera en casa eran inexistentes pero de todas formas no me hacía gracia que Teana se enterare de Nanoha y Nanoha de Teana, era sin sentido, pues ya me había convencido a mí misma que no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto solo era una salida inocente, me comportaría y no dejaría que nada pasare. Y a pesar de mi resolución el solo pensar que tal vez si Nanoha estaba en casa, podía notar lo que pasaba entre las dos aunque solo interactuaremos pocos segundos, además estaba la misma Teana, ¿Cómo reaccionaría?. Preferí no arriesgarme.

"-Si, me has invitado tu, pero quiero pasar por ti, me parecerá más correcto y va mucho mejor con mi imagen."

"-Esta bien, entonces… ¿las 20 horas esta bien para ti?"

"-Perfecto"

Su sonrisa y la mirada casi lasciva que me dedico, peor aún reaccione exactamente igual, debí ponerme sobre alerta, esa chica estaba pasando de parecerme atractiva a atraerme y de allí a más no estaba muy alejado. Seguí intentando trabajar pero Teana estaba ocupando cada neurona funcional de mi cerebro, observe sus movimientos sutiles en el ordenados, lo concentrada que parecía estar en el proyecto y el movimiento frenético de sus manos editando aquí y allá me hicieron sonreír, era una chica especial, que me estaba gustando más de lo que mi lógica quería admitir, Pero estaba Nanoha, quién a pesar de todos nuestros recientes problemas, su constante ausencia la amaba, el enfriamiento de nuestra relación y todos nuestros demás defectos amaba, la misma con quien me veía pasando el resto de mis días, mis sentimientos por ella nunca han cambiado realmente pero supongo que en se momento no me dimensione apropiadamente cuan fuertes y grandes nuestro lazos eran, tendrían que pasar muchas cosas para que al final, tal como ahora, solo pudiere pensar que siempre te amaré, nunca igual que al principio. Pero había lanzado una moneda y decidido mi suerte, saldría con Teana y por más que trataré de engañarme a mí misma negando lo obvio, era una cita, con el concepto de que entre tanto no pasaré nada con Teana no contaba como engañar a mi pareja, y todo estaría bien.

_I am now something  
Experimental_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días y la situación con Nanoha era estable, más bien, seguía igual, ella en inmersa en el trabajo, llegaba tarde y apenas si dormía un par de horas, naturalmente me preocupaba su salud pero ella decía estar bien, tenía ojeras marcadas y nada bonitas más su ánimo era soberbio, no podía hacer mucho, Nanoha es como siempre ha sido, necia. Teana por otra parte estaba demostrando ser más conciliadora, puede que haya sido solo el hecho que ya me había colgado de sus huesos pero me gustaba hablar con ella, en adición al montón de cosas que teníamos en común era agradable tener alguien con quien compartir físicamente, aunque en ocasiones confieso me sentía mal, como la traidora que era. Sin embargo, el tiempo paso y con cada día me resultaba más difícil controlarme, no ceder ante los pequeños avances de Teana conmigo, las conversaciones el tiempo compartido, me acostumbre en menos de lo que pensé, y para cuando caí en la cuenta el dichoso mes de extensión para el proyecto de mi novia había caducado, lo que significaba que Nanoha volvería a estar en casa, por tanto mi pequeña aventura debía terminar. Obviamente era mucho más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, en plan estaba entrar a la oficina y hablar con Teana al respecto, simplemente decir que debíamos dejarlo, y tratar de seguir como si nada hubiere ocurrido. No pude, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones lo intente no encontraba el coraje suficiente ni la falta de vergüenza para inventar alguna excusa creíble para mi repentino desinterés, fue así como en lugar de salir del lío terminé más enredada que nunca.

"-Teana, tenemos que hablar"

"-Sí es del proyecto de la semana próxima…no se me ha ocurrido ni una letra para el eslogan"

"-Maldición, lo había olvidado por completo. Pero no es de eso que quiero hablarte, es algo, bueno personal. ¿Me hago entender?"

"-Si ¿Sucede algo?"

"-Tenemos que… dejarlo"

Su primera expresión fue total desconcierto, incredulidad casi como si esperare que al momento siguiente dijera que era broma y solo la besaré, pero no podía ya había iniciado tenía que continuar, permanecí en silencio tan sería como pude, al cabo de un rato su cara paso por tres muecas más y finalmente tristeza, solo nos miramos un largo rato, yo incapaz de atreverme a repetir la frase, y ella sin ganas de preguntar. Me sentía fatal, su expresión, el brillo ausente de sus ojos, solo podría ver que estaba afectada hasta lo más profundo de ella, y lo entendía porque yo estaba exactamente igual, fui una idiota al creer que podía jugar con algo tan peligroso, me deje llevar y me convencí con mis excusas tontas que solo sería un juego y que acabaría sin daño colateral, que nadie saldría lastimado porque solo pensaba tontear con ella mientras Nanoha terminaba su proyecto, y lo peor, no se me ocurrió ni por un segundo que esta chica, con su forma de ser, sus frases cariñosas y el ser como fuera despertaría tanto en mí. Quería decirle cuanto lo sentía, que nunca había sido mi intención lastimarla y menos que la situación llegaré a ese punto, más eso hubiere sido peor, porque la verdad es que desde el inició era obvio que en algún momento íbamos, o bueno yo, tendría que dejarlo, porque estaba Nanoha, mi pareja y la chica que amaba, que amo. Decidí que era mejor guardar silencio y dejar que fuera Teana quien rompiera el hielo.

"-¿Hay alguien más verdad?"

"-Teana… "

No había una manera fácil de decirle la verdad, tenía que hacerlo… ¿o no?

"-Tiene que ser, la hemos pasado genial, congeniamos a la perfección, la pasamos muy bien juntas y hay más que solo atracción física entre nosotras. Dime Fate, ¿es alguien más?"

"-Si"

Respondí por instinto, una verdad a medias, en efecto Teana estaba en lo cierto pero, el problema es que ese alguien más era ella.

"-Pues no me voy a rendir, es alguien de tu pasado estoy segura, tu ex lo más probable. Seguro se ha parecido de la nada para llenarte la cabeza de sabrá que, te dijo que te amaba y le importa cinco que hayas e seguido adelante. Pero están mal las dos, Fate, no es el momento pero yo, necesito decir que, creo que me he enamorado de ti y no voy a dejarte ir sin pelear, que venga lo que sea voy a luchar por ti"

Quede en una pieza, boquiabierta, aterrorizada con sus palabras, tenía razón ese era el peor momento para soltarme sin más que todo parecía indicar que estaba enamorándose de mí, y por otra parte estaba que me ponía a dar vueltitas a lo quinceañera histérica porque en lo que se puede llamar tiempo record esta muchacha mucho más joven que yo se había colgado de mis huesos, hasta el punto de soltarme que lucharía por mi porque me amaba. El corazón me latía con fuerza, si poco a poco, aunque en verdad solo pasaren algunos segundos, toda la angustia, confusión y desasosiego que llevaba en el pecho fueron amainando y esa pequeña gota de felicidad se transformó en el mar embravecido que embatía con fuerza mi ser, me deje llevar y la bese, ella correspondió con tanto o más sentimiento que yo, pero esa acción tan irresponsablemente impulsiva de mi parte lejos de solucionar algo solo complicaba más la situación, ahora me daba cuenta por fin que mi pequeño juego no solo nunca estuvo bajo control como yo creía sino que en algún punto, yo misma me había enamorado de Teana. Fue el descubrimiento que marco lo que vendría, pero no la razón de porque sucedió todo, la vedad es que siempre se busca un culpable sin importar las razones que pueda dar, las excusas que puse la realidad es que todo ha sido mi culpa principalmente, y digo principalmente porque a fin de cuentas fui yo quién tomó las decisiones.

Al llegar a casa encontré la mesa servida, con una sencilla rosa blanca en un florero y dos velas medianas iluminando la estancia, Nanoha estaba esperándome de pie sonriendo, llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que uso para nuestro segundo aniversario, estaba preciosa. Me quede embobada observando la maravilla de mujer que tenía frente a mí, esta chica con su largo cabello castaño, sus ojos zafiro, piel blanca y sonrisa de ángel había estado a mi lado por ya casi cuatro años, lo más importante, me amaba con todo su corazón. Mi pecho se comprimió, sentí que el aire me faltaba pensé sinceramente que no sería capaz de verla a los ojos cada día a partir de ese momento y no sentirme como la traidora que era, la garganta se me cerro y solo quería decir que lo sentía tanto que era ella la chica de la cual estaba enamorara y lo de Teana era… era amor también, no había caso, yo amaba a Nanoha, pero también por mi insensatez me había enamorado de Teana si bien no como a ella, si la amaba, en verdad sentí que podía confesarlo todo, pero no paso. Correspondí sus besos, repetir como una grabación gastada un te amo, un te extrañe, cenamos juntas muertas de risa y llenándonos de mimos, sonreí cada vez esforzándome por olvidar la culpa que no dejaba de agobiar mi pecho, Nanoha estaba radiante porque finalmente había concluido su trabajo de campo y aunque la edición estaba pendiente ahora podíamos pasar más tiempo juntas, estaba tan feliz que no noto mis comportamiento porque hasta yo sentía que actuaba extraño. Terminamos de cenar, aturdida llegue como pude a la sala de estar y me senté un momento, necesitaba pensar mientras Nanoha traía el té, oculte mis rostro entre las palmas y sentí el deseo incontrolable de llorar, de mandar todo al demonio y confesar, hallar el valor en alguno parte de mi interior para decirle a mi chica que había cometido un error, que esa misma tarde pensaba agregarlo pero únicamente había conseguido complicarlo más, sin embargo, cuando los recuerdos de esa tarde aparecieron nítidos en mi memoria la valentía desapareció. Suspire cansada, derrotada, avergonzada.

"-¿Fate-chan?"

Levante el rostro, y toda mi culpa se esfumo al instante. Allí frente a mí, completamente desnuda estaba la chica que amaba con toda mi alma mirándome como si fuera a devorarme ahí mismo, y a pesar de ello, podía ver el deje de preocupación marcado en su rostro, sonreí y le hice una seña para que se acercaré.

Se detuvo justo frente a mí, la mire directo a los ojos y comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, Nanoha es en verdad una chica muy atractiva además de tener unos ojos preciosos, labios provocativamente suaves y tersos, sus pechos tiene la forma y tamaño ideal, no son tan grandes o tan pequeños son simplemente perfectos, su figura es bastante formada a pesar de que no hace mucho ejercicio mantiene un cuerpecito bien tonificado y a pesar de todo lo que come nunca varía mucho de peso, su cadera en perfecta armonía con sus piernas y cintura, su piel naturalmente bronceada. La chica por quién cualquiera perdería la razón, yo no soy excepción alguna. Ella acareaba mi cabeza con ternura, mientras llenaba su abdomen de tiernos besos, ella obviamente quería estar conmigo, y yo también pero me sentía demasiado culpable para dejarme llevar por la ternura de su contacto, aún así me deje hacer y estaba concertada en no dejar que mi culpa se viera reflejada que mis cuerpo al lentamente reconocer la situación empezó a actuar por cuenta propia: mis manos habían recorrido el tramo entre su cadera y sus pechos, y ahora mis dedos traidores estaban acariciando sin vergüenza alguna sus pechos, aplicando presión sobre sus pezones cada vez más duros, y la chica ya no acariciaba mi cabello sino que se aferraba a el con desmesura mientras amoraga sus gemidos ansiosos porque además con mis labios succionaba la piel de su abdomen sin consideración. Casi sin créeme lo que yo misma estaba haciendo continúe acariciando cada vez con más ahínco su cuerpo, ella sin poder resistirlo más jadeaba pensadamente susurrando mi nombre para hacerme perder la razón y botar mi culpa por la ventana al menos por esa noche. Me importo nada todo, solo quedo la mujer que amaba, desnuda en mis brazos gimiendo por causa de mis caricias, respirando agitadamente mientras entre tiernos susurros decía mi nombre con ternura.

_I know you'll never stay the same_

_In time, most of us lose it_

Desperté en la madrugada con el cuerpo adolorido por la posición y el sitio en que habíamos quedado dormidas, Nanoha dormía pacíficamente sobre mi pecho y por mucho que no me gustare tener que abandonar su abrazo, la cama era mucho mejor que el estrecho sofá. Bese con ternura su frente llamándola despacio, esperando que poco a poco fuere retomando conciencia, y cuando finalmente logre que despertare no fue necesario pronuncia palabra alguna, ella se levantó aún medio dormida para llevarme de la mano hasta nuestra habitación, dónde apenas logramos encontrar las sabanas para ceder nuevamente a la tentación. La verdad es que no dormí nada, naturalmente levantarme me costó horrores, de hecho, Nanoha tuvo que sacarme de la cama prometiendo que el domingo de dejaría dormir todo el día. Al final, logre llegar solo un poco tarde a la oficina, marque la tarjeta y me dirigí obedientemente a mi despacho sonriendo ampliamente, entre y fue entonces cuando la realidad me trajo a la tierra nuevamente.

"-Vaya que estas de buen humor el día de hoy"

Teana se acercó para darme nuestro acostumbrado beso de buenos días, a pesar que no me estaba sintiendo del todo bien con la situación, me deje hacer sin oponer la mayor resistencia.

"-Es por ti"

_Blue eyes turn my direction_

Mentí fácilmente

"-¿En serio?"

"-En serio, venia pensando en ti, ya no me aguantaba las ganas de verte"

Teana sonrió sin terminar de creerse mis palabras, pero obviamente no por la verdadera razón que tanto me había empeñado yo en ocultarle.

"-Pues me estas viendo justo en este momento…. A menos…"

El tono de voz juguetón y sugestivo.

"-¿A menos?"

Fingí inocencia, ella acercándose nuevamente para seguir en lo nuestro. Lo que sucedió después, no lo hubiera imaginado ni en un millón de años.

Estaba en lo mío con Teana, tan concentrada que aparentemente ninguna noto la persona en el marco de la puerta de nuestra oficina, hasta que la persona en cuestión decidió interrumpir.

"-Gracias a Dios soy yo…"

Me aparte de Teana de un salto, ella me miro confundida y, si algo dolida pero velozmente encubrió sus emociones, mi corazón latía fuertemente, estaba atontada, tanto que no lograba articular palabra, solo permanecí como idiota mirando a mi hermana sin creerme que estaba realmente ahí.

"-Núnca me dijiste que eran gemelas"

"-¿Ah…ehm? B-bueno es que… uhm… yo…"

"-Le encanta la expresión de la gente cuando se entera. En lo personal, me gusta más la cara que tienes en este instante… hermanita"

Mi rostro debió parecer un poema en ese momento, estaba nerviosa deseando únicamente que el piso se abriera y me tragaré en ese instante, ser atrapada por Alicia en un descuido fue algo que no se me ocurrió pudiere pasar. Para iniciar, si bien es la empresa familiar, Alicia no tiene anda que ver con publicidad, lo suyo como lo ha expresado muchas veces es la cocina, lo segundo es que ella muy rara vez nos visita a Chrono o a mí en horas laborales siempre prefiere llamar, dado que estaba justo en frente de mí en este momento la mejor opción que tenía era tratar de actuar lo más normal posible y rogar que mi hermana me siguiere el juego, al menos por ahora.

"-¿Fate?"

Me llamo Teana.

"-Eh, si, normalmente me resulta muy divertido. Pero ehm, Alicia, wow, estas de visita en horas de oficina… ¿Quién murió?"

"-Oh bueno, nadie… por ahora"

Me lanzo una mirada acusadora, yo fingí demencia y excusándome logre apartarla del lugar, salimos de la agencia y caminamos un par de cuadras hasta un café cercano, ordenamos.

"-Alicia…"

"-¿Si?"

"-Respecto a lo que viste…"

"-¡Ah! No me vayas a decir que puedes explicármelo porque por sí mismo queda bien entendido"

Ella tenía razón, lo que sea que fuere a decir para intentar defenderme era una mentira, porque lo que Alicia había visto, o mejor dicho, lo que había interrumpido reflejaba lo que era y nada de lo que yo pudiere decir me iba a salvar. La única opción que tenía era explicarme, tratar de salir lo mejor librada posible de la situación e intentar restarle importancia al asunto, pues para ese momento a pesar que de ser consiente que sentía un gran afecto por Teana y de alguna manera la quería, aún me negaba aceptar que estaba enamorada de ella, o al menos en proceso.

"-Venga, Alicia, no es gran cosa, solo estábamos…"

"-Fate, en realidad, lo que hagas con tu existencia no es algo que me quite el sueño, pero me parece que no está bien lo que sea que estés haciendo con esa chica, por el simple hecho de que tu estas con Nanoha, ¿ó te mando a volar y yo recién me entero?"

"-No. Nanoha no me ha mandado a volar…"

"-Idiota"

"-Uff, vale eres mi hermana, al menos escuchame"

"-No, no quiero saber, es tu existencia tu veras como la manejas y como hechas a perder lo que tienes. Lo que realmente necesito, y la razón por la cual he venido hasta aquí es lo que de verdad me concierne en este momento."

Deje salir todo el aire de mis pulmones, respire lentamente para tranquilizarme y procedí a preguntar.

"-¿Qué sucedió?"

"-Es Hayate. Se le ha metido una idea en la cabeza, no es que sea una mala idea, de hecho es genial, pero…"

"-¿Pero?"

"-Veras, te contare: Hace como dos meses, estuvimos de fin de semana y en el hotel había una pareja de recién casados con una bebe, una preciosura la verdad. Hayate quedo totalmente prendada de la niña, tanto que se ha antojado de tener hijos, y no es que no me guste la idea, solo que no creo que estemos preparadas, especialmente yo, no logro visualizarme a mis 24 años cambiando pañales a las tres de la madrugada."

"-¿No sabes como decírselo a Hayate sin que se moleste?"

"-No, para ser honesta no creo que haya forma de decírselo sin que se moleste, lo que necesito es hallar la forma de decírselo sin que termine pensando que no quiero formar una familia con ella, porque definitivamente será la chica que te haga tía, pero no aún."

Hicimos una pausa para recibir nuestra orden.

"-Esta mañana me ha dicho que ha pedido ya la cita con el médico, y que el fin de semana quiere que vayamos al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas, cosas de bebe lo más seguro. Tengo que detenerla antes que se entusiasme más"

"-Pues que no sé, si esta tan feliz con el asunto, y tu vas a decirle que se baje de la nube porque no te parece desperdiciar tu juventud cambiando pañales se va a enojar muchísimo."

"-¡Oye! Me refería a que un hijo es una gran responsabilidad y yo no me creo preparada, necesito que me ayudes a darle la noticia lo más suave posible"

Di un sorbo a mi café, esta sin azúcar, Alicia hizo lo mismo y procedió a endulzar la bebida mientras yo pensaba en algo. La situación era la siguiente: El instinto materno de Hayate había despertado a causa de la pequeña niña que conocieron en el paseo, mi hermana si quería formar una familia con Hayate pero en lo personal cree estar muy joven para la responsabilizarse de una criaturita, pero en su búsqueda de una forma apropiada para decirle que no ha dejado que la situación avance, sinceramente no hay forma de darle la noticia sin que se moleste. Me pregunto si Nanoha quiere tener hijos, es decir, nunca hemos tocado el tema en serio y… mejor no pienso en eso, tengo ya un problemita bastante gordo entre manos. Tomo mi café en silencio, pensando en alguna solución decente, mi hermana me observa ansiosa pero espera tan calmada como puede, nada me viene a la cabeza y al cabo de minutos Alicia ya no puede más, esta a punto de preguntar cuando me ilumino.

"-Alicia, ¿Estas segura que no quieres tener hijos aún?"

Mi hermana me mira como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

"-Ehm, si."

"-Se me ocurre que puedes decirle a Hayate que no quieres tener hijos aún porque te gustaría darles todo lo que siempre quisiste para ti cuando eras pequeña, ya sabes lo usual, ablandarle un poco el capricho y luego mejor le regalas un perro para que lo mime en lo que te haces más vieja y te animas."

Se quedó muda.

"-¿Estas loca? ¿Qué clase de…? "

"-No, mira hermanita, eso fue lo que Amy le dijo a Chrono, y le funciono"

"-¿En serio?"

"-Muy en serio, me lo conto la misma Amy"

"-Fate, no funcionará por dos motivos, el primero, Hayate es demasiado obstinada y el segundo, su abuelo es m{as rico que toda nuestra familia junta, así que no hay caso por ese lado."

Sonreí lo mejor que pude y seguí tomando mi café, empezaba a enfriarse

"-Bien, supongo que tendrás que resignarte a tener una pequeña Hayate despertándote a las tres de la madrugada a cambiar pañales, limpiarle la baba todos los días y…"

"-Espera… ¿Una pequeña Hayate?"

"-¿Ó la que…? ¡No me digas que vas a ser tú!"

"-¡No! Pero, una pequeña Hayate ¿uh?"

Alicia permaneció en silencio, pensando algo con extrema seriedad, sus cejas fruncidas y la expresión de felicidad que afloró provoco que yo también sonriera, aunque no sabiá el porqué.

"-Vale, me he decidido."

"-¿En serio?"

"-No estoy lista, me da pánico la idea de tener un hijo pero, sabes, hare lo que sea necesario para que deje de importarme y solo me interese lo que trae el futuro, le diré a Hayate que lo haremos, aunque me tiemblen las rodillas y la cabeza me de mil vueltas. Pueda que termine gustándome cambiar pañales y todo lo demás."

"-Pues me alegro sinceramente por las dos."

Alicia tomo un gran sorbo de café, sonriendo satisfecha por la resolución que acababa de tomar, en lo personal me resultó extraño ver como mi gemela estaba tan segura de sí misma como nunca antes la había visto, y yo por el contrario tenía muchas dudas. Estaba incapacitada para tomar una decisión, aplicarla en toda regla sin que me interese más que mi propia convicción. Días atrás había decidido dejar lo que sea que tengamos Tenana y yo, porque no estoy tan segura de cómo debo calificarlo, pero al llegar y decírselo, su reacción me desarmo, sé que debí ser fuerte y mantener mi palabra pero no pude, estuvo mal.

"-Respecto a lo que vi…"

Levante la vista a mi hermana, me observaba tranquila.

"-No sé qué hacer, intente dejarlo, llegue un día y le dije a Teana que debíamos dejarlo pero ella, me miro y me dijo que me amaba… no supe que hacer, pero ya no pude seguir con lo que había decidido hacer."

"-¿Y tú la quieres?"

"-Si, la quiero. Lo que no se aún es como la quiero."

"-¿Es decir?"

"-Es decir que no sé, y tampoco sé si quiero saber, sí estoy enamorándome de ella o no."

Alicia me miro intrigada.

"-Pero, estas con Nanoha"

"-Y la amo. La adoro con todo mi corazón, no concibo estar sin ella. Pero desde hace algunos meses Nanoha nunca estaba en casa, lo hablamos y decidimos que bueno, para resumirte el problema: Nanoha estaba trabajando en un proyecto independiente para la cadena, se le ocurrió que era buena idea hacerlo sobre no sé qué exactamente pero algo con maleantes, y no estaba pasando nada de tiempo en casa. As{i que le dije que no me aprecia, lo hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo, ella terminaría su proyecto a la mayor brevedad posible para que pudiere volver a tener tiempo para nosotras, por no mencionar que realmente me preocupaba su seguridad"

"-Entonces… ¿No te aguantaste la soledad?"

"-No. Después de que Nanoha empezare nuevamente a estar en casa, mi asistente renunció y Chorno contrato a Teana para reemplazarla."

"-Ok, es demasiada información, yo dije que no quería saber y estoy pasándole por encima a mi palabra, tampoco me quiero meter de más. Lo único que dire es que nada bueno puede salir de eso Fate, como se hayan dado las cosas es lo de menos, lo verdaderamente importante es que estas con Nanoha y le debes respeto."

"-Lo sé. Tengo que solucionarlo pronto."

Terminamos nuestra bebida y nos despedimos sin ceremonia, recuerdo que volví a la oficina temiendo que Teana hiciere alguna pregunta, pero no dijo nada. Trabajamos en silencio, algo inusual para nosotras pero yo estaba muy cómoda y no tenía intención de complicarme, almorzamos juntas y recibí un mensaje de Nanoha, dónde me informaba que iríamos a cenar porque no existía la más remota posibilidad de que ella cocinaré algo, sonreí y fingí demencia ante la extraña mirada de la chica a mi reacción. Realmente necesitaba solucionarlo pronto antes de que la situación para mí se complicare más. Sin embargo, no lo hice, pasaron tres meses más en la misma situación, aunque había hallado la forma de pasar tiempo con cada una sin que se notaré, Nanoha empezaba a actuar extraño, antes nunca me preguntaba con quien o para dónde se suponía que iría, cosa que hacía mucho últimamente y cada vez podía ver la duda en su mirada con mayor claridad. A pesar de ello, yo estaba convencida que estaba manejando las cosas bien, había hecho un autoexamen para determinarme si mi actitud hacía mi legítima novia había cambiado y por supuesto llegue la conclusión de que no, más la reacciones de Nanoha estaban haciendo dudar en los últimos días. Las dos últimas semana fue nefasta, estaba en extremo sensible y cualquier cosa que yo dijera era motivo para iniciar una discusión que terminaba en pelea y yo huía, a veces solo salía en silencio mientras ella me gritaba lo cobarde que me había vuelto, en algunas ocasiones me ofuscaba demasiado y daba por zanjada la pelea con un _Contigo no se puede cuando te pones así_ a la vez que daba el portazo que anunciaba mi retiro. Al principio rara vez iba con Teana después pero los últimos tres días fue diferente, en cuanto Nanoha se ponía en plan discutamos yo me iba a _caminar_, cuando en realidad la pasaba de maravilla con Teana, que naturalmente se ponía muy contenta con mis visita sorpresa. Cierta noche cuando llegue a casa Nanoha estaba esperando por mí sentada en el sofá mirando justo la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas.

_Speak to me like the very first speak_

_Laugh to me like the very first laugh_

"-Fate-chan, ¿Por qué últimamente todo lo que hacemos es discutir?"

"-No lo ´se, pero estas demasiado sensible. Todo lo tomas mal, no soportas nada Nanoha, dime tú el porqué."

"-Todo es mi culpa entonces"

"-No he dicho eso, no vayamos a empezar otra vez, por favor."

"-Está bien. Puede que tengas razón y yo estoy algo sensible, ¡pero que casi no te veo!"

"-Ahora sabes cómo se siente"

Nanoha quiso rebatir mi comentario, sonreí y ella opto por abrazarse a mi cuerpo en silencio, permanecimos en la penumbra, en silencio su respiración tranquila y deduje que estaba pensando si era verdad mi comentario, autoevaluando su comportamiento en las últimas semanas, yo acariciaba su espalda con ternura procurando al contrario de mi chica no ocupar mi mente con nada.

"-Vamos a la cama. Es tarde y debes estar cansada"

"-Si, estoy muerta. Con gusto me quedaría en cama mañana."

"-Puedes llamar a Chrono y pedir el día libre, a fin de cuentas también es tu empresa, no tiene nada de malo que te tomes un día."

""-Lo llamaré en la mañana. Vamos"

Así concluyo otro día más, y pro primera vez en semanas dormí tranquilamente al lado de la mujer que amaba con todo mi corazón, sin que ella rehusaré mi cercanía ni rechazare mi contacto. Cuando amaneció llame a mi hermano y jefe para informarle que pensaba quedarme en cama, él solo se rió y me pregunto con sorna sí tan salvaje era Nanoha, por supuesto que lo mande a un lugar nada bonito mientras la nombrada moría de risa entre las cobijas.

"-Voy a matar a Chrono"

"-No es para tanto Fate-chan. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está? Hace tiempo no nos vemos"

"-Amargado, estresado, lleno de trabajo, pero creo que está bien, Amy también está bien, la semana pasado estuvo de visita en la oficina. Seré tía otra vez, bueno más tía, ¡Dios tendré sobrinos nuevos para navidad!"

"-Nyahaha. Me alegro que amanecieras de buen humor."

"-Y yo. Oye, ¿No se supone que al menos una tiene que trabajar?"

"-Mou, Fate-chan hoy solo tengo que aparecer después de las diez, hacerme la mujer más interesante del planeta y convencer a un ejecutivo de darnos su dinero"

"-Pero si eres la mujer más interesante del planeta, y guapa también"

Nanoha sonrió y nos besamos, tenía algo de hambre pero preferí quedarme entre las cobijas cautivada por las caricias de Nanoha. A la final me quede dormida, para cuando desperté Nanoha ya no estaba, me había dejado una nota en la mesa de noche regañándome porque soy demasiado cómoda e irresistible, tanto que se pasó de hora y llegaría tarde a hacer su aparición estelar. Releí la nota varias veces, estaba feliz porque al fin parecía que estábamos encontrando la forma de llevarnos bien nuevamente. Coloque con cuidado la nota en la mesa de noche, para estirar mi cuerpo con satisfacción, en ese momento empezó a sonar la melodía de mi móvil y pensando alegremente que sería Nanoha para regañarme conteste sin pensarlo. Ese día estaba de muy buen humor.

"-¿Si?"

"-Fate, preciosa, tu hermano me ha dicho que estas enferma."

"-Ey, buenos días. Estoy bien, solo me sentía algo indispuesta y me ha parecido quedarme en cama el día de hoy."

"-¿Todo el día?"

"-No lo sé, puede ser. ¿Por qué?¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"-Como no puedo escabullirme del trabajo para ir a cuidarte, pero si tengo un par de horas libres al medio día estaba pensando que al menos podía llevar te algo de comer y ver como estabas."

Mala idea.

"-En serio estoy bien, creo que saldré a comer algo más tarde así que no tienes de que preocuparte."

"-¿Y si almorzamos juntas?"

"-O… puedo pedir una pizza"

"-La pizza no cuenta como almuerzo."

"-Teana, no sé qué haré en un par de horas, por ahora solo me apetece permanecer en cama pero te aseguro qué sí me animo a salir te llamo e iremos juntas ¿vale?"

"-De acuerdo. Cuidate. Te amo"

"-Lo haré. Yo también"

Apenas logre volver a acomodarme en cama cuando el móvil timbró nuevamente, lo tomé y era Nanoha, conteste.

"-Fate-chan odio mi trabajo."

Reí.

"-No es cierto Nanoha, tú adoras tu trabajo soy yo la que lo odia."

"-Mou, pero en este instante lo odio. No podré almorzar contigo, y me enfurece porque te quedaste en casa para que pudiéramos pasar el día juntas, y ahora resulta que no podre por el susodicho patrocinador, no es justo Fate-chan yo en verdad quería estar contigo"

"-Vale, Nanoha no pasa nada ya pasaremos juntas la tarde. ¿A que hora vendrás?"

"-No lo sé, pero haré lo que pueda para zafarme rápido. ¿Piensas cocinar?"

"-Creo que iré a comer fuera."

"-Vale, lo siento Fate-chan."

"-Está bien, no pasa nada. Nos vemos en la tarde, te amo, no te esfuerces demasiado."

"-Créeme lo haré"

Colgué y nuevamente me dispuse a dormir un poco más, era temprano, no me molesto lo que acababa de hacer no por insensible sino porque llevaba ya varios meses en lo mismo, y con la práctica te acostumbras hasta que se transforma en parte de ti, al punto que dejas de enterarte. Desperté cerca del mediodía, llame a Teana para comer juntas, tome una ducha rápida y salí sin preocuparme, nos encontramos en el restaurante de siempre. Nos saludamos como era costumbre, entramos al lugar y ordenamos.

"-Ey, no te ves tan mal, para haber faltado a la oficina."

"-Me he curado misteriosamente al verte."

Respondí cínicamente, a la vez que tomaba su mano.

"-Ya veo. Sí me dejaras pasar la noche contigo, te aseguro que mañana estarías mejor que nueva"

Este era parte del mismo juego pero en una partida más avanzada.

"-Oh, me encantaría pero eso es un poco apresurado a mi punto de vista."

"-No tiene que pasar al plano carnal si no quieres, pero me gustaría levantarme y verte a mi lado… pronto"

"-Mmm, ¿Es tú forma de insinuarme que quieres mi cuerpo?"

Sonreí.

"-Si, pero quiero más que solo acostarme contigo. Fate, te amo, en serio, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor eso es todo, y me parece imprescindible saber si pateas o halas la cobija para ti sola, ó si es mucho peor y roncas"

"-No ronco, ni pateo, ni nada, duermo bastante decente."

El mesero se acercó con la botella que habíamos ordenado, sirvió sin mucha ceremonia y procedió a retirarse.

"-¿En qué piensas Tea?"

"-Varias cosas. Principalmente, en si de verdad piensas que solo me interesa tu cuerpo, no lo niego, si lo quiero pero no sé, es raro no me importa esperar el tiempo que haga falta hasta que te sientas preparada."

"-Oh vaya, entonces que te parece esperar… hasta… ¿Navidad?"

"-¡Pero estamos en Julio!"

Me reí un rato a costa de mi pequeña broma, Teana estaba aterrorizada aunque naturalmente no era en serio ni mi propuesta ni su reacción, porque una cosa era coquetear y vale, había roto mi promesa que solo se quedaría en eso pero no tenía intención real de dormir con ella, la quería sí, me estaba enamorando sin que yo misma me diera cuenta también pero estaba con Nanoha, por mi propio bien no era buena idea pasar la noche con Teana. Además, siempre podía restarle importancia al asunto si no había pasado al plano sexual, y tocando el tema, aunque Nanoha estaba sensible aún teníamos una vida de pareja de lo más normal. De todas formas, en ese momento yo estaba muy confiada, tanto que no medía mis muestras de cariño en público. Comimos sin preocuparnos, hablamos un poco sobre la cantidad de trabajo que Chrono nos estaba poniendo, del extraño clima que afectaba la cuidad y las obras inconclusas por todas partes que agravaban el tráfico, nada importante. Terminamos nuestra comida, me ofrecí a llevarla a la oficina acto que con gusto acepto, el viaje fue muy similar y al bajarse un nos vemos mañana acompañado de un beso fue nuestra despedida, estaba relajada y de buen humor me pareció buena idea ir de compras, se me ocurrió que podía cocinar algo rico para mi novia en lugar de como siempre salir a cenar fuera. Compre lo necesario para una bella cena romántica, vino tinto suave y un jabón aromático relajante para la tina. Eran casi las 16 horas cuando llegue a casa, era casi seguro que Nanoha hubiere llegado ya. Cuando abrí la puerta y entre en la instancia mi sonrisa se esfumo, en efecto Nanoha estaba en casa, sentada en el sillón justo al frente de la puerta triste, abatida, incrédula, y yo solo me quede paralizada observándola e intentado que mi cerebro funcionaré correctamente cuando tanto lo necesitaba, me tomó un par de minutos más darme cuenta que había estado llorando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, entonces con la compra aún en mis manos intente acercarme peor me paralice de nuevo cuando pude ver que solo quedaba ira en su mirada, tuve la certeza de lo que sucedía y es que Nanoha lo sabía, solté la compra, encontré la forma de no caer en pánico, pero era inevitable los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron irremediablemente, el miedo invadiendo cada rincón de mi ser, cerré los ojos con fuerza y deseé con todo mi corazón que fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertara pronto porque las sensaciones eran terribles, pero era imposible seguir evadiendo las consecuencias de mis decisiones, a pesar de que sabía que tarde o temprano me alcanzarían había corrido muy fuerte y muy lejos tanto que llegué a pensar que lograría escapar. Aún sin moverme, reuní todo el coraje que podía encontrar en mí en ese momento y hable.

"-Nanoha, por favor, yo… tengo que decirte, explicarte, por favor, hablemos"

Ella permaneció impávida cobijada por las tinieblas que se cernían en la habitación, su silencio en ese momento me dolía igual o más que ver en su mirada tanto dolor e ira.

"-Por favor"

Intenté inútilmente captar su atención, me cerque un par de pasos ella siguió mis movimientos observándome intensamente pero sin dirigirme la palabra, tampoco hizo ademan alguno para que me detuviera y por ello avance hasta quedar justo frente a ella. Ahora era claro que Nanoha había estado llorando por un largo rato, el maquilla se había corrido dejando surcos en su rostro que marcaron el recorrido de sus lágrimas, mi corazón empezó a doler más aún, en un acto involuntario trate de limpiar los excedentes de maquillaje pero ella aparto su rostro sin dejarme tocarla. Permanecí en el mismo lugar sin saber qué hacer.

"-¿Nanoha?"

"-Cuando te vi entrar me alegre muchísimo, luego ella y tomaron una mesa, nada inusual, y yo pensaba que era una coincidencia de lo más agradable… y después…"

"-Por favor, solo deja…"

"-Todo este tiempo, las peleas, tu constante ausencia y las repentinas salidas eran… sabes, en verdad estuve pensado que era mi culpa porque estaba muy _sensible_, que era mi culpa porque no lograba comunicarme contigo y tenía tanto que quería decirte. Creía que mi actitud te estaba alejando, y lo único que deseaba era hallar la manera de ser como antes, porque estaba convencida que así volveríamos a estar bien. Para que un día, simplemente la verdad te de una bofetada, no tienes idea lo que se siente Fate, haber pasado noches enteras pensando cómo hacerte feliz, como verte sonreír para que luego enterarte que esa persona por la que estabas dispuesta a darlo todo, simplemente le importas nada."

"-Na…"

"-No tienes idea, lo que sentí cuando te vi entrar, estabas tan tranquila, tan sonriente, tan malditamente feliz, estuve a punto de arruinarme la sorpresa, no lo hice porque me pareció extraña la forma tan cariñosa como la mirabas y empezó a dolerme terriblemente el corazón, desee con toda con toda mi alma que no fueras tú quien estaba ante mis ojos fuere tu hermana, una alucinación o que me hubiere quedado dormida, pero que no fueras tú, quise justificarte diciéndome a mí misma que era solo una amiga y yo me estaba armando un buen lió a base de nada pero no podía creerme mis mentiras mientras te veía besarla. En ese momento todo estuvo claro para mí, la verdad razón para todo es ella."

Han visto esos dramas dónde no importa que tan malo sea el antagonista, siempre tiene una cantidad de suerte increíble que lo salva de cuantas situaciones peligrosas lo rodean, y que no sabes como pero absolutamente siempre se sale con la suya. El maldito es confiado y presumido, prepotente y manipulador, todo lo malo que ha hecho a lo largo del seriado solo es descubierto justo al final porque si se enteran antes la trama se va por el caño, aun así, escapa y solo en el último episodio por fin tiene el castigo que se merece. Pues, el último episodio había llegado, era hora que mi castillo de mentiras se derrumbara sobre mí, lastimando a la única persona que no tenía nada que ver en ello. Me aferre al poco valor que me quedaba, me aguante las ganas de dejarme caer y llorar rogando perdón aunque era seguro que no llegaría, porque dudaba mucho que ella fuera capaz siquiera de acercarse a mí aunque fuera para darme una buena cachetada.

"-Lo siento, yo… no quería, nunca quise que pasará."

"-Da igual lo que querías, lo que has estado haciéndome es…"

Su mirada llena de odio me paralizo, no quería escuchar como terminaba la frase porque no estaba segura de poder soportar sus palabras, su mirada se clavaba en mi corazón como puñales de hielo desgarrando mi alma, lo tenía merecido, sabía que terminaría por suceder pero eso no quitaba que me fuere tan doloroso y difícil tener a la persona que amaba frente a mis ojos observándome con frialdad.

"-Por favor, háblame"

"-No lo entiendo, yo no comprendo, y tú…, ¿por qué?"

"-No lo sé, fue una estupidez, te lo juro no era algo que estaba buscando solo paso… lo siento"

"-¡No mientas más!"

"-Hablemos"

"-¿Hablar? Haz podido hablar conmigo antes de… relacionarte con esa, peor, ahora que ya no tienes opción entonces te parece hablar y esperas que yo simplemente por explicación que no lo has buscado y solo sucedió. Estas muy equivocada, así como un día te amé con toda mi alma ahora te odio, no espera, te odio más de lo que te amé, y cremé que fue mucho."

Retrocedí incrédula, solida, maldiciéndome por ser tan idiota y comencé a caminar de aquí a allá aguantando las lágrimas, deseando encontrar una sombra de duda en su afirmación pero la ira contenida en su voz me hacía pensar que su odio era innegable, pero su mirada me permitía tener la leves esperanza que solo fuere el enojo nublando su mente y corazón, ella había empezado a llorar nuevamente, sollozaba intentando no dejar que las lágrimas la dominasen, y allí estaba observando como la persona que más amaba en este mundo sufría por mi culpa, aunque no me quisiera cerca ella necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar e infortunadamente yo era lo único disponible, me acerque y a pesar de que ella intentaré alejarse finalmente se dejó hacer, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas rogando que tal vez Nanoha pudiera sentir en el abrazo lo mucho que ella significa para mí, ella solo lloró dándome golpecitos no muy fuertes por todas partes hasta que finalmente se calmó. Era momento de hablar.

_Smile to me like the very first smile  
Walk to me like the very first walk_

"-Nanoha, te amo, nunca lo dudes. Y si me equivoque, he sido débil deje que esto pasara pero eso no significa que no te quiera, que no seas tú la persona más importante en mi vida, te amo, en verdad lamento haber sido tan idiota. Sé que es muy pronto, que no lo merezco aún pero por favor te pido que hablemos, solo quiero decirte tantas cosas y sé que tú tienes muchas preguntas para mí, está bien, responderé lo que me preguntes de la mejor y más sincera forma posible."

Sin separarse de mí asintió, al cabo de un momento se atrevió a hablar, su voz apagada y triste pero calmada e integra.

"-¿Hace cuánto?"

Una pregunta difícil, era hora de ser sincera.

"-Cuatro meses"

La sentí inquietarse en mis brazos pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por soltarse, permanecimos en silencio, era claro que estaba asimilando la información lo mejor que le era posible y yo no tenía intención de apresurarla.

"-¿Cu- cuando empezó?"

"-Esa es una pregunta muy complicada. No sé exactamente cuándo empezó pero si te puedo responder el cómo, mi asistente renuncio y Chrono contrato a Teana como su reemplazo…"

"-Tenana…"

"-Es su nombre, Teana Lanster, decía que Chrono la contrato y desde el primer día nos llevamos bien, su mitología de trabajo se ajustaba de maravilla a la mía, empezamos a hablar para conocernos un poco más y encontramos que teníamos gustos similares, yo, bueno ella, fue mi culpa pero de todas formas, unos días después ella empezó a coquetearme y yo fui una idiota que le seguí el juego, porque te juro que eso era para mí, solo un inocente juego de coqueteo nada más. Pero con el tiempo, las cosas cambiaron y... yo no sabía cómo detenerla sin que saliera lastimada, ella estaba en verdad ilusionada conmigo pero para mí era solo, bueno, por decirlo de alguna forma solo la veía como compañía nada serio, para cuando volviste a estar en casa regularmente intenté cortar el rollo con ella pero no fui capaz porque, justo en el momento que estaba a punto de decirle todo, ella me dijo algo que no esperaba y no tuve el corazón para hacerlo. Lo siento, en verdad espero que algún día puedas perdonarme."

"-¿Decirle?"

"-Y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, de querer volver a saber de mí en tu vida. Nanoha tienes razón, yo no tengo idea lo que se siente que la persona que amas este lastimándote de esta forma, pero te juro que te amo, a pesar de mi debilidad de este enorme error que he cometido yo te amo, es contigo con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, la persona que me motiva a seguir adelante, quiero que seas la primera persona que vea al despertar y la ultima en ver cada noche. Nanoha, por favor"

Nanoha se separó de mí para empezar a reír casi histérica.

"-Dices que tuviste el corazón para terminar tu pequeña aventura, pero si lo tuviste para engañarme, eso es despreciable Fate. Tú y ella también son despreciables, sabía que no estaba bien hacer eso, sabían que la persona más perjudicada en la situación era yo y aun así a ninguna pareció importarle en lo más mínimo mi bienestar, supongo que por más ira que tenga a la final no puedo culparla más que de prestarse para tu pequeño juego, pero tu caso, lo tuyo es absurdo, frente a mi eres la misma de siempre aunque distante siempre tienes una palabra cariñosa, un gesto de afecto y me dices te amo en cada momento pero apenas volteo la espalada me traicionas y entonces tus besos, tu afecto, mi te amo es para alguien más. ¿En verdad crees que puedo ignorarlo y perdonarte?"

Utopía.

"-No"

"-Estamos de acuerdo"

"-Pero, ella no tiene la culpa"

"-¡¿La estas justificando?!"

Al menos había logrado cambiar un poco su estado de ánimo, ya no se oía tan triste estaba furiosa. Y sí, era más que seguro que cavaba mi propia tumba pero si iba a decir la verdad tenía que hacerlo bien.

"-Es que ella no sabe nada."

"-Que no…¿Cómo?"

Incredulidad en cada letra.

"-Teana no sabe nada, nada de mí, nada de ti. Justo ahora tu sabes más que ella."

"-No puede ser. ¡Tú, ustedes son las… yo soy la persona que…!"

"-No, soy yo quien ha estado engañando, a las dos."

Me miro con horror, su piel más pálida que de costumbre, la boca entreabierta, los labios secos y su cuerpo tengo listo para huir o golpearme en cualquier momento. Nada sucedió el tiempo paso, yo sostenía su mirada con firmeza pero en mi interior la batalla campal entre mi culpabilidad y el sentido de supervivencia era intensa, me recriminaba el ser tan honesta, su contraparte en cambio me reconfortaba argumentando que más temprano que tarde ella debía saber la verdad y ya que estaba dándomela oportunidad de sincerarme, era posible que al tomar la ocasión al final era mejor, sea como fuere esa era una conversación inevitable no valía la pena seguir aplazándola. El tiempo pasaba, el silencio inquebrantable era una tregua incómoda para mi corazón que se revolvía inquieto en mi pecho, mis pensamientos divagan entre recuerdos de tantos momento, tantas oportunidades perdidas de hacer lo _correcto_ perdidas por mi falta de entereza, era tarde ya, lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar.

"-No te reconozco"

"-Lo siento"

"-Basta. No puedo seguir escuchándote. Vete"

"-Pero…"

"-Solo vete, por favor. Quiero estar sola, necesito pensar y no puedo hacerlo con claridad ni objetividad si tu estas cerca, lo que me has contado cambia la percepción que tenía de los hechos, y ahora me siento mal por culpar a alguien que es ahora más inocente que yo, por favor, solo vete. Al menos por hoy, desaparece."

Asentí sin decir palabra, me levante en silencio sin mucha ceremonia, sin prisa me tome mi tiempo al hacerlo. Agarre el gabán que no recuerdo haber dejado en el suelo de la instancia y me dirigí a la puerta, ella miraba incrédula la pequeña mesa de centro que formaba parte de la sala, me detuve frente a la puerta y gire el pomo, espere un momento con la vana esperanza que me detuviera pero no sucedió, antes de salir volví a mirar a la persona que dejaba atrás, ahora tenía su vista fija en mí pero su rostro era inexpresivo. Pensé que era en ese momento o nunca, mire directamente en sus profundos ojos azules y con todo mi corazón a modo de despedida musite lo único que ella necesitaba saber de mí en ese momento.

"-Te amo"

Acto seguido, Salí por el largo pasillo del viejo edificio de apartamentos recorriendo sin prisa las escaleras de emergencia, para finalmente dejar que la briza nocturna invadiese mis sentidos, camine sin rumbo dispuesta a perderme en el apacible silencio de la noche.

_You are magnificent when you're innocent_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días siguientes pasaron sin mayor novedad, estaba conmocionada por la manera como la situación se resolvió a sí misma yo me veía como observador más que protagonista, me costaba creer que en mayor medida mis decisiones había llevado a tal desenlace pero que al mismo tiempo no había hecho más que sencillamente esconderme y no hacer nada. Nanoha no quería saber nada de mí, mucho menos hablarme, apenas natural porque sí yo siendo la victimaría tenía problemas para asimilar lo ocurrido para ella me resultaba incomprensiblemente complicado, aún así, yo pensaba que era cuestión de darle tiempo y espacio para que pensaré que pasaría con nosotras sin mi influencia, por más arrepentida que yo me encontraré era Nanoha la que tenía la última palabra, ó de ello intentaba convencerme. La verdad es que no era únicamente su decisión, a pesar de lo mal que se resolvió el asunto y que aparentemente no hubiere razón para continuar edificando el castillo de mentiras, no encontré el coraje para ser sincera con Teana, seguí siendo la misma cobarde, solo me aleje súbitamente sin dignarme a darle al menos una explicación medianamente creíble. En parte porque no sabía cómo pudiera reaccionar ella y n tenía cabeza para pensar una forma de hacerlo haciéndole el menor daño posible, pues por más sutil y delicada que lograré formular mi estrategia en este tipo de encrucijadas es imposible no lastimar a alguien. Por otra parte, no fue el mejor momento para terminar de caer en la cuenta y más concretamente aceptar que, irremediablemente me había enamorado de ella, tal vez fue su forma de ser o su chispa lo que me cautivo, ó pudo también ser producto de mi carencia emocional por la ausencia de Nanoha, y finalmente era posible que todas las anteriores fueran la causa, eso no tenía mucha importancia ya, el único hecho de verdadera relevancia era que aunque parezca increíble estaba enamorada de dos personas únicas, diferentes y similares que para mí fortuna y gran desgracia me correspondían. Parece tan sencillo como decir _Quédate con la quieras, al fin de cuentas las dos se mueren por ti_, en parte es verdad pero siendo sincera nunca fue mi intención lastimar a Nanoha pero en el proceso terminé por enamorarme de Teana y ahora tampoco quería hacerle daño, en ese orden entonces pudiera arrastrarme buscando el perdón de Nanoha y cortar por lo sano con Teana, así obtendría lo que quería ¿O no?. Esa sencilla decisión se enfrentaba a una tranca inamovible para mí, pues la realidad era que por más que yo desearé era Nanoha quién tenía la última palabra, y sí la situación se resolviere favorablemente entonces aún queda la cuestión de mis sentimientos por Teana que no iban a desaparecer porque a mi se me antojaré que lo hagan, y sí resultaba que Nanoha no me perdonaba entonces aún tenía a Teana. Dicho de otro modo, yo amo a Nanoha en ese entonces y ahora, pero también tengo sentimientos fuertes por Teana que ha sido una buena compañera y a pesar de mi distanciamiento no ha dejado de manifestar sus sentimientos por mí, no ha hecho preguntas resignándose a la poca o nada información que yo le doy. Con esa incertidumbre, con Nanoha sin responder mis llamados o mensajes, con Teana sin hacerme preguntas y conmigo acongojada sin saber que hacer transcurrieron tres largos días.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, _

_that don't bother me_

Alicia me había convencido de permanecer en casa, realmente no quería estar allí porque me deprimía el permanecer a la expectativa, con la ilusión que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriere y entrare Nanoha, ella había estado en el departamento faltaban algunas de sus prendas y efectos personales, pero se había cuidado muy bien de no coincidir conmigo. Ya que me había dejado convencer, prepare ensalada, me atiborre de sodas y me dispuse a matar el tiempo frente al televiso, a lo mejor alguno de los tantos canales podía distraerme, tampoco deseaba seguir pensando que haría, estaba cansada de llegar al mismo callejón sin salida una y otra vez, ya era más que claro que no tenía idea de lo que quería. Las horas pasaban entre sodas, dramas, documentales y programas juveniles, intenté centrar toda mi atención en lo que veía a pesar que seguía divagando cada tanto, el tiempo paso y para cuando vine a notar al hora eran casi las 5 de la madrugada, me sorprendió que pasaré la noche en vela, ya no tenía caso dormir, intenté levantarme pero mis piernas entumidas por permanecer en la misma posición tanto tiempo me respondieron con aquel desagradable cosquilleo, allí estaba yo maldiciendo mi suerte cuando el sonido de la cerradura al moverse llamo mi atención, la puerta se abrió y Nanoha entró, al verme se paralizó sin saber qué hacer, me encontraba igual de sorprendida que ella.

"-Hola"

"-Hola, Fate-chan"

Contestó reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

"-Vienes por ropa supongo."

"-Si, la verdad no esperaba encontrarte despierta"

"-Me di cuenta. Anda sigue, yo seguiré intentando que mis piernas hagan lo que les ordeno y no lo que se les antoje."

"-¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?"

"-Nada grave, solo que he estado no sé cuántas horas así y no me había dado cuenta."

Nanoha sonrió y procedió a continuar su camino, yo me levantaba poco a poco quejándome cada tanto, para cuándo logre ponerme de pie las piernas me cosquilleaban terriblemente y creo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, aunque no únicamente debido al calambre. Finalmente logre ponerme de pie, a pesar de la sensación extraña de no sentir mis piernas salvo por la presión acumulada en mis tobillos, intenté caminar pero son logre dar ni un paso, frustrada gruñí dejándome caer nuevamente en la silla, y empecé a masajear mis piernas que poco a poco fueron recuperándose. Al cabo de un rato, Nanoha salió de la habitación, me miró y sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado.

"-¿Le has dicho ya?"

"-Bueno, no le he dicho todo, aún. Pero si hablamos y decidí que lo mejor era alejarnos, aún busco la forma que sea menos terrible, porque bueno, no quiero hacerle daño."

"-¿Por qué la quieres?"

"-Supongo, pero es más porque igual trabajamos juntas y sería muy tedioso si además de vernos cada día, no soportaremos estar cerca."

Nanoha frunció el ceño.

"-¿Supones?"

"-Nanoha, no creo que ese sea un buen tema de conversación, no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, me duele porque te lastime y nos he puesto en esta penosa situación. Es tarde pero quiero al menos ahora intentar hacer algo bien, o no tan mal por lo menos."

"-De acuerdo. Ve a ducharte, prepararé algo para desayunar."

Me sorprendí por la amabilidad y cariño que escuche en sus palabras, ella lo notó y soló sonrió.

"-No lo sé Fate-chan, nadie es perfecto. No te emociones demasiado, aún estoy muy dolida contigo, mosqueada, enojada pero también te quiero, por ahora creo que solo voy a intentar no asesinarte mientras duermes, o envenenar u desayuno justo ahora así que dúchate."

Me levante obedientemente para dirigirme a la habitación, saque lo necesario y procedí a ducharme. Aún estaba conmocionada, no podía creerme que Nanoha estaba prácticamente perdonándome, pese a que no lo había expresado directamente, y en adición parecía estar considerando muy en serio darme la oportunidad de seguir juntas, lo cual por supuesto era algo maravilloso porque yo quería estar con ella. En consecuencia, me duche sonriendo, no me importaba el exceso de agua con shampoo que estaba ingiriendo, al demonio la salud. Al terminar me vestí con la velocidad de un rayo y me dirigí nuevamente a la cocina. Y por supuesto, estaba feliz.

"-Gracias"

"-Creo que quedaron salados, hace un buen tiempo que no cocino, ya no recuerdo la medida"

Sonreí y procedí a tomar un bocado.

"-No está mal."

"-Fate-chan, estaba pensando que pudiéramos ir a comer juntas, ¿Te importaría si paso por ti al medio día?"

"-Me encantaría. Te esperaré a medio día"

_There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay_

_but that's not what gets me_

Terminé el desayuno que me ofreció ella en silencio, el ambiente aún era tenso a pesar de que las dos intentamos relajarnos. Para mí, creo que era menos llevadero pues Nanoha me estaba dando la oportunidad de ser sincera con Teana y de paso conmigo misma, pero aún no estaba segura de que tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacerlo, pensé que era mejor así, con presión para que de una buena vez me decidiera a decir la verdad. Nos despedimos como si fuéremos conocidas, o familia, nada como una semana atrás, era obvio que necesitaría trabajar muy duro para reconstruir lo que mi arrogancia había echado por tierra. Con la firme idea de destruir mi castillo de naipes me dirigí mí oficina, hice el trayecto en silencio, únicamente mis pensamientos trabajando a toda capacidad repasando y modificando el pequeño discurso que debía dar. Al llegar, ella estaba ya trabajando con varios bocetos esparcidos por su escritorio.

"-Tenemos que hablar"

Fue ella quien habló.

"-Si"

"-Esto está mal, no sé qué hacer. Fate tenemos que solucionarlo lo más pronto posible."

"-Lo sé, pero ha sido complicado y lamento no haberlo hecho antes, yo necesito disculparme porque he estado fuera y desconectada de todo estos días, en lugar de reunir el valor para hablar el asunto."

Me miro extrañada.

"-Vaya, no tenía idea que te importarán tanto los anuncios de la compañía de galleta, porque son terribles lo admito. Pero dudo que sí hubieres estado trabajando como se supone que debemos estos tres días hubieras podido hacer algo al respecto, estos diseños tienen más de 10 años y todo lo que han hecho es cambiarles el estilo de letra, las fotografías y la combinación de colores. Sin embargo, han dejado el concepto soso intacto."

Ahora fue mi turno para mirarla raro, no me creía lo que recién escuché. Teana me había hablado con solemnidad suficiente para creerme que sabía lo sucedido, pero en realidad solo se preocupaba por trabajo, era increíble. Permanecí inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, ella era realmente un caso especial, a pesar de mi repentino cambio de humor, mi cambio de actitud y mi ausencia ella estaba preocupándose por un jodido proyecto publicitario ¿Acaso no le parecía extraño lo que venía ocurriendo?, ¿No le importaba? Ó posiblemente solo era más inocente de lo que yo estaba pensando lo cual naturalmente provocaba que lo que debía hacer a continuación fuere mucho más difícil para las dos.

Inhalé resignada.

"-¿Fate?"

"-¿Uhm?"

"-¿Estas bien? Estás muy extraña"

"-Estoy bien, tanto como se puede estarlo a esta hora y sin haber dormido nada, por no contar tantas cosas más"

"-Sí te sientes mal debiste ir al médico. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

Sonreí.

Su preocupación era genuina, tierna, llena de buenas intenciones, y yo, solo podía corresponder con hipocresía.

"-Estoy bien. Pero tenemos que hablar. Hay algo que necesitas saber, que yo debía decirte hace tiempo y me abstuve porque pensé qué no llegaría hasta este ´punto, estaba convencida que podría manejarlo y no ha sido así."

Me acerque y me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio. Era ahora o nunca.

"-Teana, quiero disculparme porque lo que tengo para decirte es enteramente mi responsabilidad, no quiero que ni por un segundo pienses que ha sido tu culpa porque no lo es. He sido yo quién es la causa, culpable y responsable de lo que ha venido pasando y sí cuando termine de hablar no quieres volver a verme en tu vida lo entenderé, no te preocupes por el trabajo le pediré a mi hermano que te asigne con alguna de las otras ejecutivas sénior. Con respecto a lo demás, bueno eso no será tan sencillo."

A diferencia de lo que pensé, ella me miraba tranquila, sin atisbo de desesperación. Me quede en silencio y Teana sonrió triste, para decirme algo que no esperaba.

"-Lo sé"

"-¿Lo sabes?"

"-Si, ha estado pasando desde hace tiempo ya, no soy tan estúpida para no darme ceunta de algo tan obvio. Admito que estaba muy enojada y dolida porque hubiera preferido mil veces que tuvieras el valor para decírmelo pero bueno, supongo que más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? "

"-Espera, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"-Qué no soy la única chica con la que estas saliendo."

Me quede callada, era increíble, ahora era yo la que me sentía engañada.

"-¿Pero cómo?"

"-Es bastante obvio. En un principio creí que solo eras una persona muy reservada con su intimidad quien necesitaba más confianza para abrir su mundo a alguien nuevo, pero con el tiempo fui notando algunos detalles interesantes como el perfume que obviamente no era mío, los cambios de humor tan repentinos, las visitas a horas extrañas y las constantes e inexplicables salidas. Pero creo que lo que más me hizo sospechas fue tu renuencia a estar totalmente conmigo, me moleste mucho como ya he dicho, pero supongo que no querías terminar demasiado comprometida tanto como para luego no poder zafarte."

"-¿Estas molesta?"

"-Al principio lo estuve, pero comprendí que solo eres una persona normal, te equivocas, cometes errores y supongo que a fin de cuenta no puedo culparte porque es algo que suele suceder mucho, en especial cuando has querido mucho a un persona y se hace complicado cortar todo tipo de relación de repente. Así que decidí que a pesar de que no me gustará lo que sucedía, lo acepto, porque te amo y quiero que estemos juntas, porque yo voy a hacer que la olvides."

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say_

No pude decir nada por un buen rato, Teana desde su lado de al mesa me miraba con firmeza, decisión y sobre todo un cariño que posiblemente solo hasta ese momento logré dimensionar cuán grande y profundo era, esa chica realmente me amaba. Estaba allí diciéndome en pocas palabras que no le importaba lo que había hecho porque sabía que yo no era perfecta, pero que daba igual porque me quería demasiado, sin necesidad de que yo se lo pidiese me perdonaba. Todo ello porque su cariño era sincero, no pidió mayor explicación, esperó diligentemente revisando los bocetos, en tanto yo terminaba o por procesar la información. En verdad la situación que parecía irresoluble estaba terminando por resolverse mucho más fácil y sin tanto drama, pero aún no había acabado, pueda que ella no me guardaré rencor aún ¿aún me quería cuando terminaré de confesar?. No podía saber a ciencia cierta, tanto ella como Nanoha había roto mis expectativas comportándose distinto a como yo hubiere predicho, definitivamente creía conocerlas, cuando la forma de actuar y reaccionar de las dos me sorprendía.

"-Teana, lo siento."

"-Ya, deja de disculparte, no hay caso."

"-Te juro que no ha sido mi intención que sucediera de esa forma, solo paso y yo fui cobarde para detenerlo antes."

"-Ya déjalo. No niego que me ha dolido y molestado muchísimo, pero como he dicho, no eres perfecta y es complicado cuando se trata de alguien que ha sido importante para ti. Si fuere sencillo controlar nuestros sentimientos la vida sería tanto más sencilla ¿No lo crees?"

"-Si"

No fue necesario decir más. Aunque una duda asaltaba mi mente.

"-Teana, sabes que tenemos que dejarlo ¿No?"

"-No, es lo que te parece _correcto_ ahora. Por mi parte a pesar de no saber, y sinceramente prefiero no enterarme como ha logrado que vuelvan a salir, sé que me quieres, tal vez no me ames como a ella, porque es obvio que es alguien muy importante para ti si después de todos estos meses has vuelto a caer. Aun así, yo te amo y haré lo que sea necesario para que no te alejes de mi lado y si ello incluye aceptar que salgas con ella, para que puedas darte cuenta de una buena vez que es parte del pasado, de que me quieres más de lo que tu misma te has dado cuenta pues estoy dispuesta a esperar, el tiempo que sea necesario."

"-No…yo, Teana lo has entendido mal, hay más que… Dios, ¡Dios!"

"-Déjalo, tenemos trabajo por hacer"

"-Teana, por favor, no lo hagas, no has entendido… yo no soy la persona que tu crees, lo que ha pasado ha sido mi culpa porque yo, ella… ella no ha hecho nada malo, tampoco tú, pero necesito que comprendas que lo has entendido todo mal. Esto en verdad es mi culpa, y _tenemos_ que dejarlo, yo _tengo_ que dejarlo."

"-¿Por qué? En lo que a mí respecta no te oyes muy convencida, creo que el ahínco que tienes por oírte convincente es más para convencerte a ti misma que a mí. Te he dicho ya, nadie es perfecto todos podemos equivocarnos y cometer errores las veces que sea necesarias para aprender, ha sido mi error también por querer apresurar las cosas entre nosotras cuando obviamente aún tienes mucho que solucionar con tu ex pareja,. Así que aunque pueda ser algo arde, prefiero darte el tiempo y espacio que necesitas para que pongas todo en orden con ella, entre tanto, yo esperaré. Lo haré porque te amo, y quiero más que nada en este mundo estar contigo."

Me quede de una pieza, no hay manuales, ni nada que te preparé para estas situaciones de la vida, menos cuando una chica que creías no era capaz de soportar la verdad de un engaño premeditado y cruel como este, resulta siendo la persona más comprensiva y maja del mundo. En efecto, lejos de solucionar en algo mi situación, solo había logrado complicarla más y sé que debí insistir, intentar con más esfuerzo, obligarme a hablar y contar de golpe sin anestesia y sin detenerme a buscar palabras bonitas la verdad de lo que sucedía pero mi bendita cobardía, resignación y miedo me dominaren. Pero por el contrario me limité a dirigirme a mi propio escritorio para revisar sin l más mínima idea de lo que leía el pedido del nuevo proyecto. En efecto no hablamos más del ema, de hecho, no hablamos más de nada, solo cruzaos un par de frases respecto de lo mal diseñada que venía la campaña anterior y lo mucho que nos esperaba si planeábamos sacer adelante algo como mínimo decente.

La mañana transcurrió lenta y cuando por fin fue hora, por el comunicador me fue informado que una señorita me buscaba en la excepción, le pedí que la hiciera seguir, pero la oficinista me informó que ella prefería esperar abajo. Me despedí secamente de mi compañera de oficina y salí. Nanoha me esperaba ojeando una de las tantas revistas de chismes que había, al verme sonrió y se dirijo a mí, por un segundo estuve segura que me besaría, lo hizo, un tierno beso en la mejilla y la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner, respondí de la misma manera. No recuerdo mucho, la verdad es que mi mente estaba atareada repasando lo sucedido horas atrás con Teana, supongo que Nanoha lo noto porque igual que yo se limitó a comer en silencio. Al terminar, me ofrecí a llevarla pero me rechazo con suavidad y termino por proponer que era mejor si solo nos separábamos, a fin de cuentas si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, acepte porque se notaba incomoda y supongo que yo no estaba mucho mejor.

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

Sin mayor relevancia regrese al trabajo, dónde el resto del día transcurrió igual de pesado, tedioso y lento. Sin embargo, fue Teana quien salió temprano, sin esperarlo se acercó parar besar mi frente y despedirse sin ceremonia, yo me quede sin responder observando como salía, mire que eran apenas las 17:30, aunque pudiera hacer los mismo e irme 30 minutos antes, sentí que no había caso en llegar al departamento, Nanoha no llegaría hasta pasadas las 20 horas, y solo m tomaba 15 minutos llegar, como mucho media hora en preparar algo de cenar. Decidí que mejor continuaba trabajando un poco más. Para cuando fui a ver la hora eran ya las 18:54, ahora se me había hecho algo tarde aunque tenía tiempo suficiente. Apague la computadora y procedí a salir perezosamente del lugar, pocas personas quedaban allí, entre ellos mi hermano, pues su asistente miraba con anhelo el reloj de pared. Sonreí sin saber la causa y me dirigí a casa.

Al llegar, la última sorpresa del día no era lo que planeaba. Entre y había luces encendidas, un poco de agua en la tetera y galletas en el recibidor, extraña hora pero Nanoha estaba en casa. La llame, contesto seca desde nuestra habitación, deje el maletín en el sofá y me dirigí perezosamente al lugar dónde ella se encontraba. La vista me confundió, allí estaba ella, desempacando o ¿empacando?.

"-¿Nanoha?"

"-¿Qué tal el día?"

Rencor en su voz.

"-Pesado. ¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar?"

Nanoha rió con amargura.

"-No Fate-chan yo aún recuerdo como se empaca una maleta bastante bien."

Parpadeé confundida, había dicho empacar, pero ¿Por qué?

"-¿Empacar? En la mañana dijiste que volverías ¿Por qué, Nanoha?" No lo entiendo"

"-Se llama Teana Lanster ¿No?, creativa junior, tu asistente desde hace poco más de cuatro meses, 22 años, cabello castaño, ojos azules, como de mi estatura y sigue sin saber un carajo. He tenido una conversación bastante interesante con ella hace unos momentos."

"-¡¿Qué?!"

Nanoha se rió con aún más amargura; yo no podía creer que hubieran hablado, Teana no sabía andad sobre Nanoha, era imposibles que ella la hubiera buscado, estaba confundida, molesta pero sobre todo asustada.

"-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te ha dicho?"

"-Estabas muy distraída, pensé que si salía antes e iba por ti pudiera animarte, yo de verdad quería hacer que las cosas funcionaren de nuevo. Así que allí estaba yo, en la recepción del edificio pidiéndole a la señorita que me dejaré pasar sin ser anunciada para darte la sorpresa cuando ella apareció, me miró extrañada y luego furiosa. No eran necesarias las presentaciones, por la forma como me miraba era obvio lo mucho que me odiaba. Me pidió que la acompañará al café que hay a un par de edificios, lo hice, ordenamos y me dijo que no le interesaba quien era yo o lo que había tenido contigo pero sí me daría un consejo. ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo?"

"-Sí"

Respondí atontada, con los labios secos y el corazón desbocado latiendo fuerte. Nanoha había dejado de sonreír en algún momento, me observaba fría, distante, enojada.

"-Me dijo que te superara, que lo nuestro ya había pasado y que no estaba bien que yo siguiera intentando tenerte a mi lado, a pasar de que tu obviamente querías seguir adelante, con ella. Me enoje muchísimo, pero sabes, al verla, pude notar que era sincera. Y también que eres cobarde Fate, no tuviste el valor para contarle la verdad."

"-Nanoha"

"-No, déjame terminar. Y me di cuenta también que ella tiene razón."

"-Yo le iba a decir o juro, pero ella se me adelanto y asumió cosas, no me dejo contarle como sucedió en realidad, no me dejo hablar. Nanoha por favor, no es fácil necesito un poco de tiempo."

La intensidad de su enojo aumento.

"-¿Tiempo? ¡Has tenido meses! ¡Meses! ¿Y qué has hecho? Nada, salvo dejar que tu pequeño juego que en primera jamás debió iniciar, siguiere su curso sin que te atrevieras a detenerlo porque no te importó no sabías como. Da igual la razón que tuvieras, no me importa. Me he cansado. Sin embargo, no es la única razón por la que he decidido terminar con esto, yo pensé que con tiempo y si me esforzaba podíamos volver a estar como antes pero durante todo el día lo único que he hecho es pensar si estas con ella, si la estas penado, si estas hablando con ella, de ella, de que tema, si la has besado o sí piensas en hacerlo. Durante el almuerzo, estabas completamente distraída, y yo no pude dejar de creer que a pesar de estar físicamente conmigo tu mente no dejaba de ser para ella. No puedo seguir, no así. "

"-Nanoha, podemos arreglarlo, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, por favor."

"-No puedo."

"-Solo hasta mañana."

Cada latido de mi acelerado corazón, era pesado y doloroso, las lágrimas pujaban por brotar, pero fue Nanoha quien en dos segundos había cambiado todo su enojo por tristeza y había empezado a llorar sin control, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas. Lloró por no tengo idea cuando tiempo, yo me aferraba a ella pues la tristeza que sentía fue más fuerte que mi decisión de no hacerlo más difícil. Finalmente logró calmarse un poco, me aferré a la esperanza de tener hasta el día siguiente. Nanoha se separó de mí y continúo empacando, permanecí sin saber que decir, que hacer, me dolía mucho el pecho.

"-Solo un día más es todo lo que pido"

"-No. Fate-chan, no lo entiendes, no es suficiente con que le digfas la verdad. Yo me di cuenta, que… que yo ya no puedo confiar en ti, es la otra razón por la cual he decidido dejarlo."

Permanecí en silenció, solo mis pensamientos y sus palabras haciendo eco en mi mente y mi corazón de repente se calmó, ahora latía despacio. El dolor que se expandía por cada fibra de mi ser era insoportable, mi cuerpo, mi alma se sentía pesada y desdichada pero nada era físico, todo a causa de la verdad de Nanoha, hasta ese momento no me había detenido a pensar mayor cosa respecto a lo que ella pudiera sentir o pensar, sabía que estaba molesta y era obvie que muy dolida también. Pero el hecho de que mis acciones hayan destruido su confianza en mí hasta el punto que ella no creyera ser capaz de volver a confiar fue algo que no esperaba, no había forma de remediarlo, pues ahí me di cuenta que había perdido algo que no podía recuperar. Me quede allí, incapaz de hacer o decir algo para detenerla mientras observaba como terminaba de empacar, lloré en silencio por la impotencia de no encontrar al menos un argumento válido para ahcer que se quedaré a mi lado, en lugar de ello seguí sin hacer anda hasta que ella terminó. Finalmente había terminado, paso de largo a mi lado sin mencionar palabra, tampoco yo tuve valor para despedirme, no tenía nada que decir salvo las ganas de aferrarme a ella y no dejar que se marcharé, no lo haría, le había causado mucho daño y posiblemente dejarla ir sin hacer más drama era lo más noble, aunque me muriera por dentro. Estaba de pie resignada cuando ella se abrazó a mí por la espalda, me obligo con ternura a mirarla y me beso, despacio, sin rencor, solo un beso para despedirse. Y se fue. Por fin me desplome llorando con toda la amargura que sentía, lloré hasta que me quede dormida en el piso del lugar sin esperanza.

Terminó.

Sin segundas oportunidades, no, más bien sin terceras.

El día siguiente y los que vinieron después pasaron grises, sin importancia. Yo me limitaba a seguir existiendo, cada día el peso de su ausencia hacía mello en mí, las ganas de buscarla, hablarle y hacer lo imposible para volver con ella creciendo en mi pecho pero la razón ganando la batalla. Si, me equivoque por pensarme más lista que los demás, por jugar un juego demasiado peligroso para vender y sobre esos dos muy validos argumentos, porque nunca tome suficiente en serio las consecuencias de mis acciones. Y en adición, fui cobarde y tuve miedo, pensé erróneamente que haciendo caso omiso, como si no fuere yo quien se encontrase en medio de la situación está terminaría por solucionarse a sí misma, pero ese tipo de cosas no suceden en la vida real, aunque lo aprendí demasiado tarde. Me gustaría poder decir que al menos al final logré darme cuenta de mis verdaderos errores, al menos algunos de tantos, supongo que debo conformarme y tratar de seguir adelante.

_Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, por Alicia sé que aparentemente está bien, sobreviviendo. Era sábado, no quería pasarlo con Teana, si bien a raíz de que Nanoha terminaré conmigo yo me había refugiado en ella, hasta hacía dos o tres semanas cuando por fin formalizamos algo suficiente serio y estable para ser llamado _relación_. Y es que debía ser realista, Nanoha no iba a volver, Teana me quería y bueno, yo también a ella aunque sigo enamorada de Nanoha, así que deje de darle largas al asunto. A pesar de que Teana era maravillosa como pareja, de lo mucho que intentaba animarme cada vez que era necesario ese sábado no tenía animo de pasarlo a su lado, así que se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir al centro comercial y ahogarme en palomitas, soda y dulces, mientras fingía que prestaba atención a lo que sea que fueran a proyectar en el cinema.

Resultaría tedioso y honestamente no creo que sea necesario pues nada fuera de lo usual sucedió , salvo que salir de la película Nanoha también lo hacía. E emocione porque era una coincidencia demasiado grande, una oportunidad perfecta para no sé, algo lo que fuera, yo solo me moría de ganas por hablarle de nuevo, así que me llené valor y justo al momento que iniciaba la marcha en pro de ella, vi también al sujeto a su lado: Yuuno. Me detuve en seco, en cámara lenta la vi sonreír a sus palabras, él también lo hizo sujeto su mano entre las suyas, y luego fue Nanoha quién se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar irremediablemente a escasos milímetros de él, lo que sucedió después fue suficiente para hacer que mi sangre hirviera de ira y dolor. El impulso casi asesino de abalanzarme sobre los dos era prácticamente incontrolable, pero no sucedió nada, esperé con la mirada fija a que se separaran, deseando que ella miraré en mi dirección y pudiera notar en mi rostro los sentimientos que su traición provocaba en mí. Aunque fuera mentira, solo un engaño a mi misma para no aceptar que era apenas normal pues ella ya no era nada de mí, ni siquiera tenía el derecho de sentirme así, ella era libre y podría hacer lo que gustaré, salir con quien ella desearé. Pero verla con Yuuno me dolió demasiado, en especial porque mis antiguos celos por el sujeto se avivaron como brazas atizadas por el viento de verano. Sucumbí a la impotencia de saber que era normal, que estaba sucediendo y no había nada que me permitiera terminarlo, me mentí y me obligue a creerme aquello que desde algún lugar de mi cansado cerebro gritaba cada vez con más fuerza: Ella me había traicionado, estaba con Yuuno, seguramente desde siempre. Regrese al departamento y esperé agazapada en la soledad dela que ahora era solo mí habitación que llegaré la noche, y cuando fue hora emprendí su busca, por desgracia para las dos sabía dónde vivía.

_It´s a human sign  
when things go wrong  
when the scent of her lingers  
and temptations come_

Cuando llegue a su departamento, toque la puerta sin vacilar. Espere impaciente n el recibidor hasta que ella, sorprendida y confundida abrió la puerta. No esperé que me invitaré a seguir, entre en el recinto como un vendaval y ya sin poder contenerme deje que los celos, la impotencia y la ira me dominaren.

"-Por lo que veo no la estás pasando nada mal"

"-Hola Fate-chan, Te invitaría a seguir pero ya que entraste pues nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Es más¿ Cómo sabes dónde vivo?"

"-claro, te gustaría que siguiera sin enterarme de anda, verdad pero para tu información no te he espiado ni nada. Sé dónde vives porque Hayate me lo contó, con la esperanza de que hablemos y pudiéramos arreglar las cosas, y tampoco te preocupes no he venido en ese plan. "

"-Está bien. Prepararé un poco de té."

"-No es necesario, no quiero importunarte, ó debería decir importunarlos."

La expresión ele el rostro de Nanoha era un poema.

"-¿Te ha contado Hayate?"

"-No. He tenido el privilegio de enterarme hoy. Y me ha parecido que llevaba bastante tiempo ya ¿eh?"

Su confusión aumentaba.

"-Bien me hubiera gustado decírtelo, pero no hemos hablado en meses y no me pareció lo más apropiado aparecerme un día y decírtelo como si te contará que ha estado lloviendo. Porque ibas a reaccionar mal, básicamente como lo estás haciendo y no tenía ánimo de tener esta conversación aún. Pero ya estás aquí, no importa el cómo, lo sabes."

_Missunderstanding, after the fact  
sensitivity builds a prison  
in the final act_

Me contuve, permanecí en silencio con la sangre hirviendo en mis venas, el impulso e soltarle mil cosas una tras otra, sin pensar, sin arrepentimientos. Con el único propósito de dejar salir todo lo que llevaba atorado en mi pecho, el mar de sentimientos en el cual estaba ahogándome, mi intento desesperado por no ahogarme en la ira que me consumía. Ó eso me dije, cuando en verdad todo lo que me importaba era lastimarla.

_We loose direction  
no stone unturned  
nothing to harm you  
when jealousy burns_

"-Fate-chan siéntate mientras yo…"

"-No. Quiero saber, necesito saber ."

"-Fate-chan, esto es difícil de por sí, no lo hagas más complicado."

"-Tu no sabes, tu no entiendes como me siento. Verte con Yuuno, verte besarlo ha sido lo peor que he sentido en mi vida, y sabes si lo has hecho para vengarte úes ya está bien lo has conseguido me has lastimado, has acabado conmigo y gracias por eso. Pero lo que más me duele es sospechar, el saber que no es algo de ahora."

"-No ha sido así, estas enojada solo por favor cálmate y hablemos como personas civilizadas que somos y…"

Mis frustraciones, mi ira, mi dolor, el millón de sentimientos encontrados no podía contenerse más. Dejé de pensar y le di rienda suelta a mi desesperación.

"-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!. He pasado dos meses sintiéndome la persona más miserable del mundo por algo que hice , que no estuvo bien pero escúchame, yo jamás te engañe más allá del juego que tenía con Teana, yo te amaba y sí, me deje llevar por imbécil, por creerme más astuta. En cambio tú, lo que has hecho incluso a mi me da asco. Dime, miéntenme en la cara de nuevo y se capaz de hacerlo, anda niega que esto es más viejo, que no es de ahora. ¡Dímelo!"

"-Fate-chan"

Nanoha retrocedió asustada, yo avance hacía ella furiosa.

"-¿Ayer, dos meses, un año, desde que volvió? ¡Dime! Hace cuanto llevas con él."

"-Pero no sé de qué me hablas, estas demasiado alterada, intenta calmarte."

"-No me digas lo que debo hacer. Claro, ahora entiendo todo, fui una estúpida al no haberme dado cuenta antes, y pensar que todo este tiempo he sido yo la ilusa engañada. Primero salías de casa antes que el primer rayo de sol despuntare en el horizonte, después nunca tenías tiempo para mí y llegabas tarde, siempre demasiado ocupada con tu dichoso trabajo, pero era realmente eso lo que te tenía tan atareada. Y el tiempo libre para él, los días que podíamos ser solo nosotras tenías el descaro de llevarlo a cada porque seguramente era muy difícil apartarte de él y tener que estar solo conmigo. Ahora comprendo tu extrema sensibilidad, te molestaba estar conmigo, no me soportabas y cada cosa que yo hacía o decía era una buena excusa para discutir. Dime, Nanoha ¿Hace cuánto estas acostándote con él?"

El sonido del golpe sordo, el dolor en mi mejilla, el desconcierto por el repentino contacto, mi ira reducida a pura incredulidad, su mirada dura como el acero. Ahora era Nanoha quien avanzo y mi turno para retroceder, estaba furiosa, nunca la había visto mirarme con tanto odio, desprecio era de esperar pues en ese momento caía en la cuenta de la dureza y crueldad de mis palabras. Sin duda había cumplido mi objetivo principal, la había lastimado profundamente pero también despertado su ira. No m atreví a moverme en tanto ella de dos zancadas quedo frente a mí, el azul-violeta de sus ojos, clavándose en mí, su voz cortante y llena de desprecio.

"-Te atreves a venir aquí, entras como si esta fuera tu casa y me sueltas todas las estupideces que has estado guardando por tanto tiempo, tus patéticas excusas tus justificaciones sin sentido porque estas, y es eso lo que te duele tanto, muerta de celos. Te mientes para justificarte, porque lo que hiciste, eso es en verdad lo que no puedes soportar. Insinúas que eres tú la victima porque necesitas justificar el cómo te siente, me insultas. Y lo peor, me dices convencida hasta el último aliento e tu ser que no tengo idea de cómo te sientes. No se lo que quieras, no me importa lo mal que lo estés pasando, yo he tenido suficiente ya. Vete Fate y no vuelvas en lo que te queda de vida, no quiero volver a verte nunca más. "

Trague saliva asustada. Los roles se había intercambiado

"-Lárgate."

"-No"

"-¡Vete!"

"-¡No! Yo necesito…"

"-Siempre se trata de ti ¿No?, de lo que tu necesitas de lo que tu quieres, ¡Siempre es sobre ti! ¿Qué de mí?. No entiendes lo mucho que me duele tenerte cerca, lo que me ha costado levantarme cada mañana y seguir adelante, tener que poner buena cara porque eso es lo que todos esperan de ti, convencer que solo necesitas tiempo porque quien sabe, tal vez mañana deje de doler un poco menos y así cada día. ¿Y me dices que no sé lo que se siente? Pues, te equivocas, porque ahora eres tú la que sabe cómo se siente."

Tenía razón.

_Cold cold heart  
hard done by you  
somthing looking better baby  
just passing through_

Mi ira se esfumó, quede sola con mi dolor y tarde comprendí que el error más grande fue ir allí. Por primera vez en todo el día me pareció irracional mi actuar, injustificables mis motivaciones e imperdonable mi proceder. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí sino intentado inultamente buscar una justificación inexistente, para así sentirme mejor conmigo misma?. Hice lo único sensato en ese momento, me callé y me dispuse a abandonar el lugar; Nanoha seguía con la mirada fija en mí.

"-No porque me importe, y tampoco como lo has puesto. Pero… solo han sido dos semanas. "

"-Lo siento"

"-Vale."

Salí y volteé para dar un último vistazo.

"-Fate-chan"

"-¿Si?"

"-Sigue adelante, supéralo."

_But it´s not sacrifice_

Nuevamente tenía que darle la razón.

Desde eso ha pasado un año.

Hemos hablado de nuevo, al final logre que me perdonaré por ser tan impulsiva y haber actuado como un animal rabioso, supongo que por el cariño que teníamos la una por la otra hemos logrado sobrevivir la una cerca de la otra, aunque no hablemos casi nunca y nos evitemos constantemente, es obvio que la extraño y ella a mí, al menos eso me gusta creer. A pesar de nuestras circunstancias, del tiempo y de nosotras mismas, ella es como un imán al que no importa como siempre seré atraída.

Que traerá el futuro, que he aprendido del pasado, que vivimos en el presente. Pregunta, afirmación y a la vez respuesta.

Final ó inició.

Justo ahora espero por ella.

Lo que importa realmente es que de una u otra forma no puedo negarme a ella, porque aún ahora lo que sentimos estoy segura es igual aunque diferente. Estamos separadas pero no ha pasado un solo día en que haya dejado de pensar en ella. Ese espació en mi corazón que solo le pertenece a ella estará siempre conmigo, esperando inútilmente porque yo sé muy bien, que ella no volverá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Yay! Bien por mí porque he vuelto a las andadas y he logrado terminar este escrito. Me ha costado mares, al principio me daba lala y me deprimía pues cuadno inicie todo el asunto estaba muy reciente aún, no sabía como seguirían las cosa a futuro porque básicamente la realidad no parecía hacer progreso de mayor importancia, un día la situación cambio y demasiado, se transformó. Me estanque, sin animo de seguir me deprimí y decidí que era mejor no escribir nada. A la final, al cabo de meses retomé el archivo lo leí, y me dedique a continuar. Por falta de tiempo no había podido terminarlo antes, y es que en vacaciones me fui por ahí a pasarlo de lo lindo que buena falta me hacía. Así que, en resument es el fic terminado que más tiempo ha llevado hasta ahora, conste que escribí terminado D:**

**Espero de corazón que no me detesten tanto por haber en resumidas cuantas, lo que hice, pero no ha sido mi culpa, ya he dicho que es basado en una _historia __real_ y la cosa ha terminado como ha terminado. Y sí, Fate ó Nanoha , una de ellas es la autora pero quién pués anímense a adivinarlo. Y respecto a Teana, no sé parece en NADA pero en NADA a quien corresponde, pero ha salido así y estoy conforme, joer que se parece más a mí, a mí amorcito y a un personaje plagiado de algún otro lado, bueno no, no del todo si conserva algunas cosas pero es que tampoco la conozco tan bien como para pucha captar su personalidad así que a conformarse. Sin embargo, para Fate y Nanoha si la he rifado me he ganadoel premio mayor, pués me han quedado tan pero tan similares que me da ganas de usar el buscar y reemplazar para ponerle sus respectivos nombres.**

**El título, estoy escibiendo eso y no tengo idea de como ponerle, pero El Osi (mote cariñoso para el más burro de todos, pero como te amo, así como eres) me ha sugerido nombres tan creativos como: "_El día que Nanoa le dijo panda a Fate, y Fate le dijo ¡Wah!_" y dirán, a ver muchachita has escrito pésimo Nanoha pero no, sucede que a el se le ha metido que la _h_ es muda, en otras palabras esta en plano Español, leedlo sin que suene la H, y para Fate pues haced que la _e_ suene como _e_ latina y olvidaos de la pronunciación inglesa correspondiente para el nombre. Sí, me he paetido de risa la primera vez que lo ha dicho así pero ahora como es costumbre le he perdido la gracia, aunque igual admito que ha estado muy divertido. Por otra parte sigo sin saber como titularlo.**

**Y ya para terminar espero que sean lindos y dejen un review, ens erio me intriga saber sus opiniones, buenas malas, a favor en contra. Todas son bienvenidas.**

**PD: ¡Dios! casi se me olvida desearme un Happy Birthday To me ;D, porque Hoy 15 de Agosto estoy cumpliendo anitos y este es mi regalo de mi para yo xD. Así que Feliz cumple a la autora, con muchísimo cariño de ella misma xD.**


End file.
